Harry Potter y las Mary Sues
by alexandra86
Summary: S.O.S Las chicas de Hogwarts están desesperadas por deshacerse de las mugrosas Mary Sues. Hasta tal punto que han llamado a la autora de la historia o sea yo para arreglar las cosas. El selfinsert más descarado de la historia. Capitulo 7 arriba.
1. La llegada de Las Sues

**Harry Potter y el ataque de las Mary Sues**

3 chicas llegan a Hogwarts, a robar el protagonismo, a ser pefectas, a conquistar a los chicos, a ser populares y a caerle bien a todas(eso está por verse). Representando una mayor amenaza para el mundo mágico, que el mismo Voldemort. 

**Capitulo 1**

El inicio del quinto año, todos nerviosos, Harry Potter en particular junto a sus dos amigos. Hermione muy normal y tranquila, se había convertido en prefecta, Ron en el guardián del equipo de Quidditch. En el banquete de recibimiento el Profesor Dumbledore temeroso se paró a anunciar algo importante.

- Estudiantes, debo advertirles algo. Este año tenemos 3 nuevas estudiantes, deben estar por llegar. Como una especie de intercambio estudiantil…

- ¿Desde cuando está permitido el intercambio? – Pregunto Hermione

- Desde que decidimos que usted Señorita Granger, junto a Ginny Weasley y Cho Chang, se intercambiarían con ellas.

- ¿Cómo? – Harry estaba enojado

- ¿Hermione intercambiada? – Ron estaba furioso.

- ¿Nadie se preocupa por mi? – Ginny tajantemente agitó el puño en la mesa…

- Oh, Ginn, te extrañaremos. – Dijo Harry apenado

- Si, no te vayas – Neville le sonrío.

- Como sea, ya deben llegar por allí… traten a las chicas lo mejor posible y todos sobreviviremos a sus perfecciones.

            La puerta tembló y todos voltearon asustados, al instante se oyó unos pasos, y la puerta se abrió. Aparecieron 3 chicas, sonrientes. Eran tres preciosas chicas y en el momento cumplieron su amenaza: todos los chicos babeaban por ellas y las chicas estaban resentidas por ello.

Una de ella tenía el cabello rojizo y era esbelta, sus ojos ambar o color miel, eran la sensación, de grandes pestañas y determinaciones, tenía rulos perfectos y su modo de caminar meneaba las caderas, vestida de una túnica rojo pegada. La que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello negro y largo, de mirada sexy y grandes proporciones, alta y de ojos verdes. Sonreía abiertamente conquistando corazones, vestía una túnica negra de cuero, su cabello era liso y sedoso, era morena. La ultima de las chicas era rubia(casi como una veela), sus ojos eran azules claros, su cabello sedoso con unas ondas modernas y platino, su piel blanca, su cara perfecta como la de sus amigas. Vestía una túnica plateada y caminaba con estilo. Las chicas caminaron firmemente al mismo ritmo hacia el director y este retrocedió, Mc Gonagall lo llevó a su asiento, ellas sonrientes se dirigieron a los alumnos.

- Hola alumnos, somos tres nuevas estudiantes. Las tres nos llamamos Mary Sues, y hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas. Somos perfectas, somos inteligentes, hermosas, nadie se nos resiste y siempre salvamos al mundo, como prueba… - Las chicas chasquearon los dedos y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, apareciendo una jaula con Voldemort adentro, Voldemort parecía asustado y temeroso y susurraba muy bajito con tono de niña

- Ayuda, ayuda – Decía mirando algo fijo en el techo, estaba muy asustado.

- Hemos derrotado a Voldemort, pero como aun falta mucho para terminar el año escolar, hemos decidido venir a Hogwarts…

            Todos murmuraron temerosos, algunos chicos seguían embobados por las Mary Sues y las chicas rumoreaban entra ellas.

- Yo soy Mary Sue Brown – Dijo la de cabello marrón rojizo, con sus perfecciones al aire - soy la más poderosa, se hacer conjuros, puedo instaurar la Orden del Fénix, soy la bruja más poderosa de la historia – mas que Dumbledore y Merlín juntos -, me gusta jugar Quidditch, soy perfecta para hacer de buscadora, quiero estar en Gryffindor…

- Lavender, ¿esa no es prima tuya verdad? – Dijo Hermione con un cuchillo en mano.

- No, te aseguro que no, pero igual te autorizo que la asesines… - Dijo Lavender enfadada. Harry y Ron miraban perplejos, pero no podían negar que estaba como quería.

- Soy Mary Sue Black, no soy pariente de Sirius, - dijo la morena con su expresión sexy en la cara – soy la más inteligente de las Mary Sues, se hacer de todo, hablo más que Hermione…

- … Ya veremos. – Hermione estaba que se salía de la silla del enojo.

-… he tenido la mayor nota, nadie me puede superar. Soy perfecta y atractiva.

- Sigue soñando – Dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

- … Soy astuta, y mi materia favorita es transformaciones, soy animaga, y me gusta leer muchos libros, mi lógica siempre saca de duda a mis compañeras. Soy de gran intelecto, quiero ser prefecta. – Dijo Mary Sue Black muy contenta.

- … alguien va a morir esta noche. – Dijo Pansy Parkinson al darse cuenta que Mary Sue Black sonreía a Draco.

- Hola Soy Mary Sue Blonde – dijo la rubia – No soy familia de Fleur, si eso piensan. Soy más hermosa que ella, y mi fuerte es que soy la más hermosa de las Sues, soy tan hermosa que hipnotizo a los hombres, tengo una vida amorosa inestable y larga, me gusta enamorar a los protagonistas, soy hábil seduciendo y me gustaría ser guardiana del equipo de mi casa, estoy segura que será Gryffindor.

- … No puede ser, yo soy guardián, he esperado por esto toda mi vida. – Ron casi lloraba al hombro de su hermana.

- Bueno ya que las conocen bien, siéntense en sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor. – Dijo Dumbledore y las chicas de las de las otras casas vitorearon alegres, los chicos se lamentaron, tanto como las chicas de Gryffindor. Hermione levantó la mano.

- ¿a que curso van las Mary Sues?

- A quinto año, o al año que este Harry. ¿Estás en quinto año Harry? – Dijo Mary Sue Blonde

- Si. Así es.

- No pueden intercambiarme, no me pueden sacar de Hogwarts. – Dijo Hermione, Ginny le dio la razón y Cho asintió con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea necesario hacer eso – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No, no lo es… ustedes son feas y no representan ningún peligro para nosotras las Sues, somos mejores, no las podemos arreglar con ustedes. – Dijo Sue Brown

- Ah… por cierto, olvídate de ser prefecta. – Dijo Mary Sue Black.

Luego de un intercambio de miradas poco amistosas, los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones. Hermione llamó a Ginny urgentemente.

- Tenemos que hacer algo Hermione, estas arrebatadores vienen a llevarse todo, quizás hasta se lleven el protagonismo. – Dijo Ginny enojada.

- Es verdad, debemos pensar un buen plan. – Hermione estaba pensativa, cuando aparecieron Cho Chang, Lavender, Pansy, Padma, Hanna Abbot, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones y Millcent Bullstrode.

- Bien Granger, eres inteligente, piensa algo bueno, no quiero que me quiten a mi Draco. – Dijo Pansy.

- Y a mi Justin… - Dijo Hanna

- Ni a mi Zabini – Dijo Millicent.

- Como olvida a mi Ernie – Dijo Lisa Turpin

- Y a mi…

- Basta, se que a se refieren chicas-  Dijo Hermione.

- Necesitamos un plan – Dijo Ginny. – Mañana a esta misma ahora en la biblioteca, discutiremos el plan que hayan tramado, píensenlo bien y escogeremos el mejor plan.

- Oh, suena bien Ginny – Dijo Cho

- No siento simpatía por ti Chang, solo lo hago por los chicos y por esas Sues… - Dijo Ginny

- No importa, no me importaría compartir a Harry contigo. – Cho le sonrió.

- No pensemos en repartirnos a los chicos ahora, solo debemos pensar como sacar del mapa a esas Sues… - Dijo Hermione dada por terminada la sesión. Las clases empezarían al día siguiente, con las Sues todo sería "prefecto" para los chicos y una pesadilla para las chicas.

FIN del capitulo

Como ven, este es mi primer capitulo de mi historia de parodias a todas las Mary Sues que hayan visto, no se crean que por el hecho de haber Mary Sues, ellas van a ganar, todo depende de que plan que las chicas lleven a cabo.


	2. Conviviendo con Las Sues

Hola a todos, me alegra que les haya gustado el fic. Creo que cometí el error de no decir quienes eran Las Mary Sues. 

Mary Sue: Término que se aplica a personaje femenino en fan fictions, cuyo pasado es trágico, es por lo general(no en mi fic) son familia de algunos de los personajes principales. Por lo general, las representan como chicas superdotadas, inteligentes y muy hermosas, hacen cosas espectaculares, conquistan todo, roban el protagonismo, al parecer le caen bien a todos, pero hay un detalle, los lectores terminan odiándolas por lo perfecta que son, a la final se ha determinado que muchas Mary Sues terminan muriendo y mientras en el relato todos se sienten tristes, los lectores celebran. No en todos los Fan Fictions hay Mary Sues, y espero que no se sientan ofendidos por mi historia. Si no la quieren leer, están en libertad de no leerla. 

**Capitulo 2**

            Esa mañana todo amaneció muy callado en Hogwarts, los alumnos estaban a la expectativa y el gran comedor estaba tranquilo. Hermione se levantó y bostezó, vio a sus alrededor, sus compañeras ya se habían levantado y las Sues aun dormían… se levantó y se cepilló, se baño y se peinó. Bajo a la sala común y ya las Mary Sues estaban allí.

- Hoy buscaré pertenecer a los prefectos, me he aprendido todas las clases hasta… hasta 7mo año. – Dijo Mary Sue Black mirando de forma poco amistosa a Hermione - ¿saben? También me gusta el pelirrojo amigo de Harry Potter, voy a invitarlo a salir, soy tan inteligente no se me puede negar… 

            Hermione hizo caso omiso y siguió a las escaleras, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Ron y Harry. Estos dos estaban cuchicheando entre ellos con Dean y Seamus…

- Que Linda es Mary Sue Black – Dijo Ron

- Ni se diga Mary Sue Blonde – Dijo Harry emocionado…

- Lo mío es Mary Sue Brown – Dijo Draco Malfoy sentándose con ellos – aunque Mary Sue Black está como quiere, nada mas esos ojitos y esas miradas que me echa. Apuesto que es más sabelotodo que tu novia, pobretón Weasley…

- ¿Hermione? Hermione no es mi novia, Malfoy – Dijo Ron enojado.

- Permiso – Dijo Hermione algo enojada – Ya no se puede comer en paz aquí, Malfoy ¿Qué haces en nuestra mesa?

- No es tu problema sangre sucia, además yo hago lo que se me antoja. – Dijo Malfoy empujándola 

- Este lugar es insoportable – Dijo Ginny llegando también. – Con tanta presión, no puedo pensar en un plan bueno, Hermione… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Ya veremos, ahora silencio. – Los chicos miraron raro a las chicas, hasta que por casualidad de la vida llegaron las Mary Sues. Mary Sue Brown se sentó en una mesa a desayunar, Ron se acercó y ella le buscó conversación…

- Hola Mary Sue, veo que amaneciste bien.

- Oh… muy bien. Gracias Ron – Dijo ella sonriéndole de una manera que los chicos consideraron dulce y las chicas algo ridícula. – No se parece a mi colegio en América, no hay tantos chicos apuestos, pero tu Ron, cubres esa falta de chicos a mi altura.

- Gulp! Mary Sue, me sonrojas. – Dijo Ron muy rojo - ¿Como te iba en otro colegio?

- Oh bueno. Estudié en América en la academia de Salem, desde que tengo 10 años, luego que mis padres murieran en un accidente, y que descubriera que tengo poderes sobrenaturales, como levitar.

- ¿Puedes levitar? – Preguntó Ron – Eres especial, además que tuviste un pasado muy triste. ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Si, Ron. Necesito un amigo y compañero como tú. – Dijo Mary Sue abrazándolo. Hermione por su parte tenía cara de @_@, nadie le iba a quitar a su pelirrojo.

- Ron vámonos, tenemos clases de Pociones… - dijo Hermione arrastrando a Ron por el brazo. No se sentía muy contenta con la presencia de la chica allí.

            En clase de pociones, Snape llegó muy malhumorado a la clase, era el único hombre (aparte de Dumbledore) que no le afectaba para nada la presencia de las Mary Sues.

- Bien, quien me puede decir cuantos ojos de rata se requiere para realizar la poción confundidora. – Dijo este con su acostumbrado tono siniestro. Al instante Mary Sue Black, y Hermione alzaron la mano.

- A ver… Señorita Black

- Se requiere una medida de 7 onzas de ojos de rata, 6 gr. de cerebro de rana y la sustancia X.

- Bravo, excelente! – Dijo Draco sonriente. Pero fue opacado porque un frasco de vísceras de zamuro cayó encima de Mary Sue Black, una obra de Pansy.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Snape

- Profesor, ella me lanzó eso. Fue Pansy Parkinson – Mary Sue Black hizo un drama digno de un Oscar y rompió a llorar, refugiándose en los brazos de Draco.

- En primeras, le pedí cuantos ojos de rata, no la medida en onzas – Snape pegó un grito – segundo ¿Qué se cree usted? ¿De que sustancia X me habla? ¿Tengo cara de Profesor Utonio? Esto no es ninguna caricatura ni mucho menos estamos creando a las chicas superpoderosas, por eso 1 punto menos a Gryffindor.

- ja, ja, ja – Dijeron Hermione, Lavender y Parvati.

- Y ustedes… ¿creen que esto es un chiste? – Snape estaba que estallaba – 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una. Las chicas se pusieron serias al instante, otra persona iba a ir a la lista negra aparte de las Sues.

- Bien ponganse en parejas… hagan la poción, y no quiero desastres. ¿Entendido Longbottom?

- ¿Ron tienes pareja? – Preguntó Mary Sue Brown guiñandole un ojo.

- Eh… - Ron parecía triste.

- Antes que nada, y por mi seguridad personal, Granger póngase con Longbottom. – Dijo Snape escribiendo indiferente en un pergamino, Hermione tenía ganas de agarrar a Snape y colgarlo de un aro de Gryffindor.

- No, no tengo pareja – Dijo Ron con cara de inocente.

- ¿Y tu Harry? – Mary Sue Blonde le hacía señas sensuales con sus labios y piernas.

- Huy – Harry parecía embobado – No, no tengo pareja. Ven, trabajemos juntos.

            La clase estaba muy melosa, con Ron trabajando con Brown, y Harry con Blonde, adivina con quien trabajaba Draco. Así es, con Mary Sue Black, los demás chicos estaban pendientes de todo y les sonreían a las Sues y ofrecían sus servicios.

- oh Hermione, gracias por ayudarme a hacer mi poción – Dijo Neville agradecido.

- Ni lo menciones – Hermione estaba tensa y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el mesón con una mirada fija en un punto. Pansy pulverizaba los ingredientes imaginándose la cara de las Sues, Lavender estaba cortando con un cuchillo y clavándolo hasta el fondo y agujereando el corazón de Jabalí, lo mismo que Parvati quien tenía una mirada asesina, fue la peor clase en mucho tiempo, mientras Snape tarareaba una canción. 

            En el almuerzo fue mucho peor, los chicos se habían olvidado de las chicas y estaban pendiente de complacer en todo a las 3 Sues.

- Fue insoportable – Dijo Ginny angustiada – Colin Creevey me dijo que había fundado un club de fans de Mary Sues, no dejó de hablar de ellas todo el tiempo… nada me sale bien.

- Roger Davies está enamorado de Mary Sue Brown. – Dijo Cho Chang.

- Suertuda – Dijo Hermione irónica – Ese Roder tendrá que esperar. A la Brown le gusta mi Ronald. No entiendo porque Mary Sue Brown dijo lo de la sustancia X

- ¿funcionó? – Ginny sonrió perversa

- ¿Fuiste tu? – Lavender la miró sorprendida

- No se si saben, pero las Sues duermen con casettes que hacen repasar sus conocimientos, le quité la cinta de "El conocimiento de las Pociones Medievales" por la cinta "Las chica superpoderosas salvan el mundo", parece que las re-programé mal.

- Wow Ginny – Las chicas estaban asombradas y algunas chicas lanzaron una carcajada. 

- Bien hecho – Dijo Hermione – recuerden que esta noche tenemos una reunión. Repasen sus planes.

            Las chicas sonrieron y fueron a sus clases. 

 Fin de capitulo

**Arwen**** Riddle: Gracias por tu comentario**

**Yoko****: No te preocupes que esta es la venganza, aquí viene el nuevo capitulo**

**Padme****: Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, aquí va un pequeño adelanto, pero aun falta!!! Veremos de que forma se defienden las chicas y si estas Sues siguen cuasando desastres.**

**Sakura****: De eso se trata, en si… ya Harry Potter es fantasía, pero esto es una parodia. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Sheyla**** Malfoy: Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, no te preocupes por Draco, no importa en que casa esten, las Sues no van a dejar a los chicos tranquilos y bueno… espera y verás.**


	3. La reunión de las chicas

Aquí de nuevo un capitulo, sigue pero por ahora es un adelanto, mientras termino de escribir el capitulo…. Me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que les siga gustando. 

**Capitulo 3: La Gran Reunión.**

            Era las nueve de la noche y las chicas de Hogwarts estaban reunidas en una de las mazmorras muy calladas y sin hablar nada. En ese momento llegó Hermione con un pergamino seguida muy seguida por Ginny, quien tenía una pluma y con una mirada perdida y seria, detrás venían Cho Chang y Pansy Parkinson. Las chicas se sentaron en frente de toda la Asamblea y Hermione empezó con el discurso.

- Chicas, como muchacha de quinto año que soy, al haber sido destituida de mi condición de prefecta, les hablo. – Hermione adoptó la actitud de profeta o de politico interesante. – Estamos aquí, porque hasta hace unos días, nuestras vidas eran felices. Yo logré lo que quería, si les hablo por mi, Fui a Bulgaria, visite a Viktor, me escogieron como prefecta y Ron daba señales de estar acercándose a mi, en el tren estuvo a punto de besarme – Las chicas hicieron un "Ohhhh" de asombro. – Lo se, fue romántico, pero hay un problema, desde que llegamos a la ceremonia de selección, aparecieron esas 3 Sues y no han sido más que un dolor de cabeza para mi, siendo tan perfectas y tan seductoras, me han sacado de base… opino, que deberíamos hacerlas caer y hacerlas comer alfombras – Hermione agitó su puño y todas gritaron y aplaudieron.

- La Sangre sucia tiene razón – gritó Millicent Bullstrode.

- Poder femenino en contra de esas degeneradas… - Gritó Lisa Turpin.

- Ahora le doy la palabra a la que fuera  ser mi cuñada, con ustedes… Virginia Weasley – Dijo Hermione en tono duro.

- Buenas noches, - Dijo Ginny muy seria y sin pena de hablar en público, al parecer sentirse amenazada emocionalmente por una  chica veela la había sacado su espíritu valiente de Gryffindor mas de lo habitual - Chicas de buena voluntad, Hermione ya ha planteado nuestro problema, esto nos afecta a todo. El mensaje que hemos traído es que debemos unirnos contra esas… innombrables. Ahora quiero que pongan sobre esta asamblea, ¿qué planes tienen ustedes? Una a una… - Ginny no terminó de decir y todas las chicas empezaron a hablar.

-. Podriamos usar bombas fétidas…

- Quizas, bacalao o pescado hediondo en sus túnicas…

- . Podriamos robarle el desodorante…

-…  encantarle las escobas…

-… me encanta esa idea… no, esa no, la de las túnicas…

- … cambiemos sus zapatos por pirañas mientras duermen…

-… me parece estúpido…

- Silencio – Dijo Pansy Parkinson – Debemos organizarnos, debemos tener un plan general consistente y necesitamos ayuda.

- Aquí – Dijo Susan Bones con una lista larga de pergaminos – he averiguado esto en una fuente confiable… espero que nos sirva.

            Susan había traído una larga lista de cosas que las Mary Sues no soportaban, sus debilidades, sus gustos, sus grandes momentos… era justo lo que necesitaban las chicas para derrotar a fuerza tan malevola. Tomaban clases de yoga, hacían bailoterapia… pero lo mejor fue cuando Hermione leyó un pedazo de la vida de cada una…

- Es interesante… a Mary Sue Brown le robaron cuando tenia 6 años su osito de dormir "bobo", cada vez que se lo recuerdan comienza a llorar de verdad, "bobo" era un osito marrón, con pecho color crema y ojitos negro, algo sucio y gastado, es la debilidad mas contundente de Mary Sue Brown, además odia las canciones de Paulina Rubio, ok, es muy interesante. – Dijo sonriendo Hermione. – hay más, las comidas demasiadas condimentadas le producen una alegría con salpullido rojo, las comidas sin fibra y mucha grasa le dan granos y le producen manchas blancas en su cara.

- Brown estás desechada – Dijo Parvati muy sonriente – Ya veras lo que haré.

- ¿Yo? – Lavender se sintió ofendida.

- No tu, me refiero a la Sue Brown, jamás volverá a ver a Seamus, nadie me quita a Seamus… - Todas volvieron a hacer un "Ohhh…"

- ¿te gusta Seamus? – Lavender soltó una risita.

- Si, es un poco idiota a veces, pero su idiotez se me hace irresistible, una vez estaba pasando y por casualidad en el vestidor de los chicos… - Parvati empezó a ponerse roja.

- Siguiendo con el tema… aquí les traigo todo sobre la tal Blonde – Dijo Ginny obviando el comentario de Parvati – Sue Blonde, la mas seductora y tambien la mas insegura de las tres Sues, se sintió inferior cuando su dibujo de una conejito blanco quedara en el ultimo lugar en el concurso "pintando magia", odia los dibujos, odia el arte y por eso vive sumergida en su complicada vida amorosa. Adora andar con dos a chicos a la vez, pero odia el jugo de calabaza con azúcar, todas las cosas dietéticas y odia levantarse temprano, le gusta cantar aunque admite que su voz se le daña si toma limón.

- ja, ya veras… Blonde, te pisaremos. – Dijo Cho con una risita.

- ¿Con que no le gusta el limón? – Dijo Pansy muy sonriente – Tengo varios planes en mi cabeza.

- Así tengamos que buscar a Voldemort, debemos libranos de esas… - Dijo muy preocupada Hanna Abbot.

- Ya que lo mencionas, les tengo una sopresa. – Dijo Paravati.

- Sígamos con… Mary Sue Black, la tipa mas complicada de las tres, es una super egocentrica que desvía su atención tratando de ser inocente. Es la líder de las tres Sues y por consiguiente la más peligrosa, es agudísima en inteligencia y rapidez, contesta las preguntas siempre y la pone nerviosa que los demás sepan algo y ella no. Es muy fácil de alterar, pues odia que hablen mientras ella habla, le gusta ser el centro de atención y tiene un complejo de superioridad. Está traumatizada…

- Que raro! Con sus dramas y tragedias nos hacen la vida de cuadritos. – Dijo Ginny malhumorada.

- … su madre la tenía amenazada con quitarle su varita mágica si no sacaba siempre la mejor nota. No es muy buena con los hombres. Por lo que se ha sospechado la utilización de filtros amorosos,…

- Oh… eso es grave. Podriamos acusarla con Snape – Dijo Millicent.

- ¿Sueñas? Snape sería poco… yo diría más bien, con Dumbledore o el ministro de magia. – Dijo Hermione – Solo si buscamos pruebas y las descubrimos.

- No se le dan muy bien los deportes aunque fue golpeadora de su equipo en su escuela anterior, sus secretos los guarda en un diario, le da miedo su mamá… 

            La sala se inundó de carcajadas. Las chicas no paraban de reir y Ginny estaba que lloraba.

- ¿Su mamá?

- Vaya Sue.

- No puedo creerlo.

- Vamos chicas… a trabajar. Hermione si me permites, quiero traer algo que nos puede ayudar, lo encontré en la basura, abandonado, en una bolsa plástica y con mal olor. – Dijo Parvati sonriendo

- Wackala – Dijo Cho Chang - ¿Un pescado en descomposición?

- Ugh – dijo Pansy arrugando la cara - ¿de que nos va a servir un pescado podrido?

- No, no es un pescado podrido. Mejor véanlo ustedes mismas… Padma, ya puedes entrar…

            La puerta se abrió y Padma empujaba a un sujeto, estaba vestido con túnicas negras raídas. Estaba con una mirada triste y asustadiza, avanzaba lentamente como si lo fueran a atacar en cualquier momento, al ver a todas las chicas se asustó más, posiblemente las Sues lo habían traumatizado.

- Es Voldemort!!! – Dijo Ginny Weasley – Ese desgraciado me poseyó en segundo año, solo valiéndose de que estaba apuesto y tenía 16 años. – Ginny sacó su varita y Voldemort se ocultó debajo de una silla. No era el mismo Voldemort de siempre, pues aparte de estar nervioso y asustado, tenía miedo de su propia sombra, estaba arrimado y tenía un hilito de voz.

- No Virginia, no me hagas daño… nunca quise herirte. – Voldemort lloraba y las chicas lo miraron con lástima.

- Vamos Ginn, esto no es la sombra de lo que fue – Hermione le dijo muy comprensiva

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que miedo! – Dijo Cho Chang saltando

- ¿Por qué no debemos nombrarlo? – Dijo Ginny enojada

- Porque quizas si lo hacemos, no nos de miedo sino un ataque de risa… - Pansy Parkinson sonriendo – No puedo creer que mi suegro, tuviera un jefe tan patético como este.

- Búscale una silla para que conversemos – Dijo Parvati, mientras Ginny de mala gana le puso una silla y Voldemort se sentó dándole un abrazo a Padma para sentirse mejor…

- Será una gran fuente de información. – Dijo Hermione bajito a las demás chicas. -  ¿QUIÉN ERES TU? – Le gritó Hermione haciendo que Voldemort saltara y pegara un grito del susto

- Soy Lord Voldemort, Tommy Riddle… - Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Bien, Voldemort. No eres el mismo que intentó matar a Harry, eres una plasta y das lástima. – Hermione le hablaba con un tono militar de superiores 

- Detente, me haces llorar y soy sensible – Las chicas estaban con un pañuelo en mano. Hermione se le acercó.

- ¿Cómo te hicieron llegar hasta esto?

- Es una larga historia… - Voldemort secó sus lágrimas – Todo empezó en mi guarida, yo estaba sentado en mi trono, cuando alguien me avisó que habían llegado tres chicas. Estaba planeando con Macnair, Malfoy y con… Colagusano, como volvería al poder y de cómo atacaría a Hogwarts.

- Bien… ¿que más pasó? – Pansy estaba impaciente

- Las tres chicas se pararon frente a mí, la niña Black trató de seducirme… 

Las chicas hicieron un gesto de desagrado en su cara.

-… La mandé lejos, me empezaba a molestar. Pero fue cuando pasó… la niña Brown levito y saltó sobre mi, Mary Sue Blonde me lanzó la maldición de las cosquillas. Los mortífagos huyeron y… yo… me quedé… completamente… solo, con esas monstruas. Son muy poderosas, bellas y perfectas.

- Eso… Ya lo sabemos – Dijo Ginny impaciente también.

- Entonces, tomaron poder de mí. Me quitaron mi varita y me quitaron mi túnica, me amarraron en ropa interior – las chicas hacían un esfuerzo por no reirse – y luego me encerraron en un cuarto, habían muchos peluches y me torturaron… tuve que ver las Aventuras de Winnie Pooh, las canciones de Barney, vi muchas películas de romance, vi la Vida es Bella – Voldemort se secó otra vez las lágrimas – ademas de ver Titanic y de no perderme el especial de "Las aventuras de Anita la Huerfanita", me mantuvieron incomunicado y paralizado, en una dieta a base de calmante y gelatina de fresa. Fueron 48 horas seguidas en lo mismo, me sabía las canciones de los programa de TV muggles, cantaba "Winnie el gran osito" sin darme cuenta y perdí conocimiento de mi mismo…

            En ese momento entró Winky haciendo ruido y traía una taza de te

- Amo Riddle, ¿no le apetece una taza de te?

- Por supuesto. – Voldemort tomó un sorbo de te

- Winky, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hermione no se lo creía.

- Bueno, señorita Hermione, Dobby ha ido tras esa Mary Sue Blonde y le ha regalado sus calcetines y sus ahorros. Alguien debe hacer algo, debo colaborar con ustedes para que la normalidad vuelva a Hogwarts.

- Winky ¿desde cuando te preocupa Dobby? – Hermione parecía confundida

- Bueno… desde la vez que… no importa… - Winky tomó su delantal y se marchó rápidamente.

- Bien Voldemort, sigue con tu relato – Dijo Pansy Parkinson

- Bueno… perdí mi control, no sabía de mi, me volví loco y me propusieron un duelo y las Sues me devolvieron mi varita. Al tratar de enfrentarme con ellas, descubrí que aun estaba en ropa interior, tuve que ponerme una túnica y estaba tan confundido que me puse un traje muggle, con lo mucho que odio a los muggles… odio el cuero… nunca me vestiré de cuero. Cuando lancé mi conjuro, solo me salieron burbujas, las chicas se burlaron de mi y… y… me desmayé. Desperté en Hogwarts, lúcido, pero muy asustado, tengo miedo por mi vida. Luego que las Sues empezaron a estudiar aquí, me lanzaron a la basura y me dijeron que me quedara quiero y yo estaba muy asustado. La Señorita Padma me salvó. – Voldemort se terminó el te, mientras las demás chicas se miraban unas a otras con ganas de reírse.

- Oh, eso es mucha información, me imagino que quieres tus poderes y dominio de vuelta, ¿nos ayudarías? – Hermione fue directa

- Si, quizás… pero temo por mi vida. No puedo dormir con la luz apagada. – Voldemort no aguantó más y lloró al hombro de Ginny.

-  Bien, si quieres ve a la Torre de Gryffindor, ponte cómodo y esperanos. Busca unas cobijas y duerme en uno de los dormitorios. Iremos de vuelta cuando la reunión termine. – Voldemort sonrío como un niño, y se fue tambaleándose por la puerta acompañado por Padma quien lo llevó a su nuevo destino.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo Cho muy preocupada – El mago mas perverso de todos los tiempos tiene miedo de su propia sombra, todo por esas Sues… ¿cómo vamos a vencerlas?

- Ya tenemos algunos datos, vengan y escuchen muy bien el plan – Pansy bajó la voz y todas se acercaron, al finalizar todas volvieron a sus lugares con calma y algo más relajadas en la cara.

- ¿No escuchan eso? – Preguntó Hermione alzando la varita – Hay un ruido de…

- Traidor! – Gritó Ginny descontrolada – Miren allí.

Todas voltearon a un rincón y vieron a Colin con una camara y a Neville…

- Son espías!!!!!!!! – gritaron las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los chicos y…

********* Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy, es un adelanto, para poder estar tranquila de que lo publiqué a tiempo. Gracias por sus comentarios.**********

**Sakura**** Potter: Hey Gracias!, ya sabrás lo que pasaran con las tipitas estas, primero te dejo con lo que piensan las demás chicas de Hogwarts.**

**Luadica****: Bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. XD**

**Padmé****: Me alegra que Ginny te agradara, todo depende de cómo lo veas, todo sea por salvar a los chicos. O_o**

**Iory****: Si, es verdad, cometí el error. Es que el protagonista es Harry y una de las protagonistas de Hermione, pero no necesariamente van a quedar juntos… ahora lo cambié y lo puse Hermione/Ron, no importa como sea. Todos unidos por vencer a las Sues! **

**Pandora:** Pues me alegra que te haya gustado mucho, pues aquí te dejo un nuvo capitulo para que te entretengas….


	4. El plan

Capitulo 4 

- Ya tenemos algunos datos, vengan y escuchen muy bien el plan – Pansy bajó la voz y todas se acercaron, al finalizar todas volvieron a sus lugares con calma y algo más relajadas en la cara.

- ¿No escuchan eso? – Preguntó Hermione alzando la varita – Hay un ruido de…

- Traidor! – Gritó Ginny descontrolada – Miren allí.

Todas voltearon a un rincón y vieron a Colin con una camara y a Neville…

- Son espías!!!!!!!! – gritaron las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los chicos y los pobres chicos se quedaron paralizados en sus sitios.

- No me obliguen a ser ruda, digan que hacen aquí, primero que nada – Dijo Hermione con un tono de un jefe militar.

- Solo que… los chicos las buscaban. – Dijo Colin con una cámara en su mano.

- Si, nos enviaron a buscarlas y las vimos aquí. No hay porque alterarse – Dijo Neville nervioso viendo a todas las chicas furiosas.

- Bien, ahora tendremos que desmemorizarlos, no pueden saber el plan. – Dijo Pansy muy alegre sacando su varita.

- No, podrían servir. – Dijo Ginny – quizás ellos nos ayuden también, ¿están dispuestos?

- Como no, ustedes tienen a Ustedes-saben-quien de su lado, todas ustedes son mujeres, como puedo resistirme. – Dijo Neville sonriendo.

- No intentes cautivarnos, di que sabes de las Sues ahora mismo. – Ginny tomó a Neville de la corbata y lo acercó, ella estaba muy agitada.

- Bueno. El sábado habrá un picnic, será cuando Ron se le declaré a Mary Sue Brown, y Harry de su primer beso con Mary Sue Blonde, y Draco vaya a jugar en el lago en una cita romántica de Mary Sue Black.

- Nooooo!!! – Dijeron Pansy, Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

- Que alivio que no son nuestros hombres. – Dijeron las demás.

- Pero Neville, recuerda que luego van a ir todos los chicos a jugar en lodo con las chicas en bikini… - Dijo Colin acordándose, las demás chicas se le pararon los pelos y volvieron a mirar a Hermione.

- Mientras el poder Maligno de las Sues esté en Hogwarts, todas corremos peligro. – Dijo ella.

- Hey Ginn – Dijo Neville – ¿No se supone que eras tímida? , cuando te besé el año pasado casi te resbalas de la pena, has cambiado mucho.

- Cállate! Casi me resbalo, porque me pisaste Zopenco!!! No quiero saber de ti. Solo quiero recuperar a mi Harry y las cosas serán como antes. Por ahora limítate a mirarme – Todos miraron a Ginny de una manera muy extraña, mientras ella abandonaba la sala.

- A veces ella es muy ácida – Dijo Colin tomando su cámara.

- Recuerden que no dirán nada a los chicos – Dijo Hermione obviando el comentario de Ginny

            Las chicas salieron vigilantes de su reunión y volvieron a los dormitorios, habían quedado inquietas pero mas o menos tenían una idea de que iban a hacer en contra de las Sues, en la sala de Slytherin. Pansy tenían una pesadilla…

Una tarde soleada y Pansy estaba con traje de baño y Draco estaba a su lado ofreciéndole frutas en la boca. Era perfecto, se iban a besar y todo, cuando aparecieron las Sues y se llevaron a Draco.

- No, malditas Sues, no se lleven a mi Draco. Sobretodo tu Blonde, no toques a mi Draquis. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – Pansy se despertó y descubrió que con sus gritos habían despertado a sus demás compañeras y estaba ahorcando a su almohada.

- Lo siento chicas, estoy algo tensa. – Dicho esto se tomó pastillas y volvió a dormir.

            En Gryffindor las cosas no variaban mucho, en el dormitorio de cuarto año Ginny Weasley tenía un sueño extraño.

- Ginn, no sabes cuanto te quiero – Decía Tom Ryddle

- Pero yo amo a Harry.

- Niña tonta, Harry solo tiene ojos para Cho Chang. Yo te amo Ginny – Dijo Ryddle poniéndose poético y de actitud romántica.

- No se… - en eso aparecen 3 chicas. Una de ellas se adelanta y es la tal Mary Sue Black, toma a Ryddle por un brazo, Ryddle cambió de opinión y se lo lleva…

- Maldita Sue!!!!! – Ginny despertó histerica, algo parecido ocurrió con Hermione…

- Esto es un sueño, Ron ven a mis brazos. Ven y ámame – Hermione estaba consciente de que soñaba, y tenía un sueño caliente con Ron, pues ella tenia una vestimenta satinada de color rojo ardiente y estaban en una sala con una chimenea y una botella de champagne.

- Hermione, no te resistas, voy a hacerte mía – Decía Ron con una mirada felina y avanzando hacia Hermione.

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Ronnie. Solo hazlo ya! – Hermione mordió una rosa y la arrojó a los pies de Ron, quien saltó hacia ella como una fiera hambrienta, la tomó por los brazos y la besó dejándola sin aliento, cuando lo mejor empezaba sonó la puerta. Hetrmione chilló desesperada.

- Si, siempre algo me arruina el sueño. Sea quien sea, lo voy a matar. -  Dijo Hermione, pero Ron la volvió a tomar y la puerta volvió a sonar con más fuerzas.

- Yo iré a abrir, querida. Espérame aquí – Dijo Ron reprimiendo sus ganas de seguir y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hermione miró con atención y si, ustedes esperaban a una de las fastidiosas Sues, pues… se equivocan, esta vez no fue así. Era nada más y nada menos que… Voldemort.

- Hola, disculpen. Es que mojé la cama porque tuve una pesadilla, ¿podría dormir con ustedes? – Dijo Voldemort con una pijamita de bebé y un peluche de una serpiente.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione dio un grito y se despertó, no era un sueño. De verdad Voldemort había tocado a la puerta, del dormitorio de las chicas.

- Quien-no debes-ser-nombrado, no puedes andar aquí, es el dormitorio de las chicas – Dijo Parvati en tono amistoso. Las Sues se despertaron y al hacerlo Voldemort se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, bastó mucho tiempo calmarlo y convencerlo de que nada malo pasaba.

- Parvati, protegeme!!!! – Decía Voldemort con lágrimas en los ojos. – Déjame dormir contigo.

- Que tipo tan patético – Decía Hermione de malas pulgas.

- Oh, su tenebrosa malignidad, ¿cómo va a pedir eso? – Dijo Lavender, mientras las Sues ignoraban todo y volvían a dormir.

- ¡Vamos! Padma me dijo que no eras tan malo. Ven acércate aquí – Parvati se arrimó en la cama y le ofreció un lugarcito a Voldy quien sonrió.

- Ella se está valiendo de que actualmente es el único elemento masculino que no está embobado por las Sues. – Dijo Lavender a Hermione, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Si a eso llamas elemento masculino, no quiero saber mucho – Hermione volvía a dormir, quizás aun podría revivir el sueño o lo que le había pasado ese año en el tren con Ron

- Gracias. – Voldy tomó a su peluche y se durmió al lado de Parvati, chupándose el dedo. Había quedado tan grave así y quizás con daños psicológicos irreversibles. Eso era lamentable, ya que sin un villano consistente y con tantas heroinas(Las cochinas Sues), la Historia de Harry Potter el niño que vivió, podría estar en peligro, sin una línea de historia, o una trama. Las chicas de Hogwarts sabían, que solo ellas podían salvar a Hogwarts, a todo el mundo mágico y a esta historia de arruinarse por la excesiva aparición de las Sues, de ellas dependía y de nuestros espías(Colin y Neville).

            Aquella noche transcurrió sin más por menores, hasta que llegó la mañana y todas con cara de angustia se sentaron en la mesa.

- Parvati, necesito que vayas entrenando a Voldemort, si ya se dije su nombre, me da lástima. Necesitamos que Voldemort vuelva a ser malo, de veras. – Dijo Hermione mientras comía.

- Hola chicas – Dijo Colin – Ginny me dijo que no podría venir, dijo que iba a darle un toquecito al plan y que comenzaría muy sutilmente. 

- Bien, ¿qué dices Parvati? – Dijo Hermione

- Creo que ya Padma se está encargando de eso. – Lo decía justo cuando Voldemort entraba por la puerta y todos voltearon atemorizados, la mayoría no sabía aun de su estado mental. Incluso Dumbledore con lo debilitado que se veía se levantó para eliminarlo.

- No, no hagan nada contra él. – Dijo Padma interponiéndose entre Voldemort y la varita de Dumbledore. – El es una persona común y corriente. Solo es diferente, el necesita ser amado y ser comprendido – Dijo Padma protegiéndolo.

- Padma se está tomando su trabajo en serio – Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Es verdad – Parvati sonrio

- Disculpe Señorita Patil, pero este mago ha asesinado a mas muggles que Hitler a judios, es un asesino sin misericordia. Es hora de hacer justicia – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Profesor… hacerlo morir no le dejará ninguna lección – Dijo Padma

- Yo se… pero quiero hacer algo bien esta vez, la gente(o más bien las chicas), me reprochan todos los días de como pude dejar entrar a Hogwarts a las Sues, quiero reponer el daño que he hecho.

- Albus, no me mates. – Dijo Voldemort adelantándose – Por fin he descubierto el verdadero sentido de la vida, he cambiado.

- Eso está por verse – Dumbledore bajó la varita y miró a Harry, y el miró confuso. Pero detrás venían las Sues a un ritmo de estar modelando en una pasarela, con música de fondo y todo además de una brisa que les levantaba el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado. Los chicos voltearon a verlas y dejaron de comer, Voldemort huyó y las chicas se miraron entre si. Mientras que las Sues…

- Mary Sue – Dijo Black hacia Brown - ¿Cuáles son las estadísticas hoy?

- Seguimos siendo las protagonistas, 160 chicos sueñan con nosotras, 100 más quieren besarnos y nada mas 1 un hombre nos repudia.

- ¿Tom Ryddle? – Preguntó Blonde empezando a desayunar – Nunca entendí porque con él no funcionaron los pantalones que marcaban todo y eran de cuero.

- Bien, creo que para el sábado tenemos el picnic. Pero pienso llevarme a Ron hoy a la torre de astronomía, seguro me prestara atención como siempre e ignorará a la cabello enfrizzado de la dientona. – Dijo Brown muy sonriente

- ¿Quién? – Blonde no entendía

- Hermione Granger, rubia tonta. Siempre tengo que decirte las cosas dos veces para que entiendas. 

- No me llames tonta – Dijo Blonde, mientras Black meditaba.

- Chicas, miren eso. – Dijo Mary Sue Black, mientras ocurría algo inesperado. Un peluche en forma gigantesca entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor, era un peluche era un osito marrón, con pecho color crema y ojitos negro, algo sucio y gastado. Las Sues quedaron calladas y sin pensarlo dos veces Mary Sue Brown empezó a llorar, el efecto fue impresionante. Ya que su cara se hincó toda y estaba roja de tantas lágrimas que derramó, de verdad era su debilidad.         

            El resto de las chicas sonrío y Mary Sue Brown se fue a los baños a llorar, mientras varios chicos se quedaban perplejos.

Fin de capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios

**Sakura:** Ya vez que los espias van a resultar beneficiosos??

**KIXI:** Bueno, más adelante descubrirás con pelos de detalle que ocurrió en el tren, nada mas te puedes ir ilustrando con el sueño caliente de Hermione, jajajajaj

**Rosemary Black: **Ya veras, aquí hay un adelanto de lo que pasará. Primero fue Brown, ¿Quién seguirá?

**Padme:** Me alegra, las parodias son para hacer reir. Puede haber algo más maligno que Barney? Yo creo que si… los Teletubbies.

**HJSFJHJJ:** Vaya, si no te gusta. Tengo una recomendación especial para ti, cierra la ventana de arriba que sale una "x" y no leas la historia. Eres libre de hacerlo y no te estoy obligando a hacerlo.

**Melania Weasley:** Bueno si, es fantasioso. Es una parodia, aunque quiero mantener un hilo. Síguela leyendo!!!


	5. Entre Barro y Peleas

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, me he inspirado ahora luego que ya he terminado clases para este nuevo capitulo de las Mary Sues, nada tiene lógica, cualquier cosa puede suceder. Es una parodia y es de humor**

**Capitulo 5**

- Fue genial!!!! – Dijo Cho Chang dándole una palmada al osito "Bobo" versión familiar, al quitarse el disfraz salió Ginny de él. Haciendo que las otras dos Sues se sintieran enojadas. Las chicas aplaudieron y  la felicitaron.

- Hay que tomar en cuentas los puntos débiles… ahora, si mal no recuerdo sigue… - Ginny meditaba, pero alguien se levantó en la mesa de los profesores. Era la Profesora Mc Gonagall con aspecto agotado

- Alumnos y Sues, déjenme anunciarles que el próximo martes se cancelaran las clases y daremos un baile de bienvenida. Así que es mejor que vayan consiguiendo parejas desde ya…

- Oh no, ¿qué haremos? – Dijo Pansy preocupada.

- Es parte del plan Parkinson – Dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras terminaba su desayuno. – Nosotras lo vamos a organizar, no se olviden.

- Si, daremos muchas sorpresas. – Dijo Parvati. – Llamaremos a la prensa y haremos de las nuestras.

En el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor…

- Ron, me alegra que me quieras. Espero que vayas conmigo al baile, ¿podrás?

- Si, creo que si…

- Entonces pídemelo. – Dijo Mary Sue Brown con algunas lágrimas de haber visto al osito de su infancia "Bobo" que le traía malos recuerdos. – TODOS ATENCIÓN!!!!

            Los chicos voltearon y las chicas con aspecto enfadado también, estaban a la expectativa y Ron se puso colorado.

- Bueno… que vergüenza. Es que yo… bueno… yo… Mary Sue. Brown… quería… pedirte… algo. Bueno… ¿quieres? … ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Ron terminó de decirlo y el gran salón quedó en silencio. Hermione se puso pálida y un gesto de odio hacia Brown apareció en su cara.

- Oh… Ron, no se si esto te vaya a causar problemas con Helena, pero igual. Acepto. Se que nuestro amor es verdadero!!!! – Mary Sue Brown tomó a Ron y lo besó en las mejillas y desapareció hacia el vestíbulo.

- Me besó!!!! – Ron estaba emocionado.

- Bien. Bien… Ronald Weasley – Hermione lo adelantó tratando de mantener la calma – No se si recuerdo, pero… pero el año pasado quedamos de ir juntos a los bailes si se presentaba alguno.

- Si, lo recuerdo… - Dijo Ron vagamente algo apenado.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…? – Hermione quería una explicación.

- Ella llegó antes y… quizás para la próxima.

- Y mi nombre no es Helena. – Hermione le gritó lo más duro que pudo.

La siguiente clase que hubo aquel día fue… encantamientos.

- Bien, quiero que alcen sus varitas y hagan el encantamiento para levitarse ustedes… - Dijo El Profesor Flitwick.

- Disculpe profesor… pero yo se levitar como don natural. Observe bien – Dijo La Sue Brown agarrando concentración y cerrando los ojos, a los segundos después se alzó de la silla flotando.

- Ya va la otra. – Dijo Parvati aburrida.

- Wow! - Dijeron algunos asombrados, mientras Ron aplaudía, ella sonrío y se dedicó a bajar. Cuando se iba a sentar…

- Bien, un buen ejemplo… - Pero el profesor Flitwick fue interrumpido por el sonido de…

- PPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! – El sonido de un pedo irrumpió en toda la clase, el sonido provenía de la silla de Mary Sue Brown.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – El Profesor Flitwick tenía los ojos como platos.

- No fui yo, alguien puso una maquina de pedos en mi silla… - Pero no lo parecía, un terrible olor inundo la sala, mucho peor que las bombas fétidas, otra vez proveniente de donde estaba Mary Sue Brown, todos huyeron de su lado(incluyendo a los chicos), y ella se levantó, para su sorpresa no había ninguna maquina de pedos.

- Lo juro, no fui yo.

- Si claro, y este olor es fruto de la imaginación colectiva ¿no? – Dijo sarcásticamente Lavender mientras se tapaba la nariz, era tan fuerte que Neville se desmayó.

- ¡¡¡Gas venenoso!!!!, salgan afuera. – El Profesor Flitwick parecía asustado y mando a desalojar el recinto, pero antes de poder hacer algo el también se desmayó. Harry y Dean ayudaron a sacar al Profesor Flitwick y las Sues miraban reprobatoriamente a Mary Sue Brown.

- No fui yo.

- Aprende a controlar esos… Regalos. – Dijo Mary Sue Black volviendo a sonreír. Pero su voz era de "No me arruines los planes". Mientras las chicas desde afuera reían a carcajadas…

- Bien hecho Lavender – Dijo Parvati saltando y chocando sus palmas. – Quedó estupendo.

- Bueno, no hay que negarlo. Fue desagradable, pero al menos Brown no va a echársela tanto ahora, que es una "Tira Pedos" – Las chicas volvieron a reír. Habían salido más temprano de clases y su último reporte era que el Profesor Flitwick se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente en la enfermería, mientras que Neville estaba bien aunque algo desorientado.

            En el almuerzo, fue algo diferente. Desde la mesa de los Profesores Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode tenían caras optimistas…

- Bienvenido Alumnos, hoy les tenemos un concurso para seleccionar a la chica que cantará el martes en nuestro baile, les aseguro que escogeremos la voz mas angelical. Así que se abre nuestras tribunas, vengan a cantar en esta tarima.

- Yo quiero, yo quiero… - Dijo Mary Sue Blonde tomando a Harry de la mano.

- Pues deberías hacer la prueba, cantas mejor que todas ellas. – Dijo Harry embobado.

- Claro que lo haré. – Avanzando a la tarima hizo a un lado en un 2 x 3 a Pansy, empujándola y empezó a entonar.

- _"Do…rre… mi… fa… so… la si!!! Yo tenía 10 lechuzas una se murió el jueves, no me quedan, no me quedan, mas que nueve, de las nueve que me quedaban una se me ahogo en un pozo…"_ – Un  breve aplauso se escuchó en el Gran Comedor, la cara de las chicas mostraba complicidad, algo tramaban.

- Perfecto – Dijo Millicent – Has sido escogida para cantar el martes. 

- Yo sabía, pero aun no decido si ir al baile con Harry o con Draco…

- Cuando te decidas me dices – Dijo Mary Sue Black – Pero de todas maneras, iré con Draco.

- Tienes razón, mejor voy con Harry… Harry, ¿tienes algo que preguntarme? – Dijo Blonde volviendo a sus brazos.

- ¿Yo? Bueno. ¿Quieresiralbaileconigo?

- ¿Qué? – Mary Sue Blonde no entendió o se había hecho la interesante.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y Mary Sue Blonde aceptó y lo abrazo.

- Sabes, me arrepiento no haber ido con él, el año pasado. – Dijo Cho algo nostálgica.

- Me arrepiento no ser una mala bruja y hacer filtros amorosos, si eso hubiera sido así no hubiéramos llegado a esto. – Dijo Ginny indiferente.

            La siguiente clase fue Historia de la Magia, esta vez tuvieron clases los Gryffindors con Hufflepuff.

- Hoy hablaremos sobre la quema de brujas en América…

- Disculpe, profesor. Yo se mucho del tema, de hecho hice un trabajo investigatorio sobre ellos, puedo ofrecerle datos, hechos reales y resúmenes.

- ¿Usted es… Block? – Preguntó el profesor con su tono parecido al de un radio viejo.

- No, es Black, Mary Sue Black. Como venía diciendo, a mediados del siglo XVII… - Mary Sue Black empezó a hablar sobre la persecución de brujas en Salem, tema que a nadie le importaba, pero que por respeto algunos chicos la miraban somnolientos. Luego de 15 minutos se detuvo un momento

- Black, Black… si sigues hablando así, vas a hacer que traigamos a tu mamá. – Dijo Hanna Abbot.

- ¿Qué dices? No hables de mi mamá. – Pero era cierto, Mary Sue Black empezó a temblar de arriba abajo.

- 1…2 ya entra a Hogwarts – las chicas empezaron a cantar una canción para aterrorizar a Mary Sue Black.

- Basta, cállense… - Mary Sue Black sujetó su varita y se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

- 3…4 ya viene por ti – Las chicas seguían cantando.

- No, es mentira. Ella no puede venir.

- 5… 6 ya toca la puerta.

- Las maldeciré – Dijo Black llorando.

- 7…8 se llevaran tu  varita.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! – Mary Sue Black no soporto la presión y empezó a  gritar y patalear. La puerta se movió y se abrió, Black se levantó asustada y cual fue la sorpresa al ver a…

- Parvati!! Parvati, tengo miedo de nuevo. – Era Voldemort que llegaba todo asustado. – Filch me amenazó con encadenarme. Protégeme, no dejes que me toque. No quiero que me ponga sus manos encima de nuevo… no lo soportaré, esa suciedad en mi cuerpo. – Voldemort se abrazó a Parvati y ella lo sentó en sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba.

- Ya, ya Voldi. Nadie te volverá a encadenar. Yo te voy a proteger… - Parvati lo acaricio con mucho cariño, como si fuera un bebé. Un bebé grande y feo.

- Señorita Peny, saque a su mascota de mi clase y señorita Block, deje de gritar alterada. Chicas, no asusten a su compañera, deben comprender que es algo sensible.

- Yo no soy sensible – Dijo Mary Sue Black recobrando su tono arrogante.

- No mofes, si casi te haces… - Dijo Susan Bones mirándola burlonamente.

- Ustedes están celosas, no han hecho más que molestarme solo porque soy más dotada que ustedes. – Dijo Black arrogantemente – Pero yo solo quiero ser amiga de ustedes, ustedes no me comprenden.

- Bien lejos contigo – Dijo Neville que estaba cerca y sentía que Black iba a ir a llorar a su hombro.

- Harry defiéndeme. Saca tu cicatriz-láser y derrítelas, se han metido conmigo. – Black se puso en una situación fingida de llanto.

- Eh… Mary Sue, mi cicatriz no es un rayo láser. – Dijo Harry mirando asombrado. Mientras Hermione por lo bajo susurró.

- La otra vez Ginn cambió casette por la grabación de las chicas superpoderosas, yo se los cambie por el maratón especial de los Hombres X.

- Bien hecho – dijo Lavender.

- Bueno, llevo más de 30 años sin hacer esto. Pero 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por ese comportamiento anormal. Ahora váyase, no le haría mal ir al Hospital San Mungo. – Dijo el Profesor Binns con un tono poco familiar.

- No es justo, ellas empezaron… - Pero Mary Sue Black se tuvo que retirar del salón. No sin antes ser la victima de las burlas de todos.

- Hermione, ¿Por qué Mary Sue habrá pensado que mi cicatriz es un rayo laser?

- Quien sabe, cosas de niñas. A mi parecer le gusta mucho la ficción. – Hermione tarareaba ahora una canción. 

- ¿Pueden decirme algo? – Ron estaba sin entender algo en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

- Si, ¿Qué será? – Preguntó Hermione

- Si ya Voldemort fue derrotado, ¿para que se va a crear la Orden del Fénix?

- Quizás para darle el título al libro que lleva ese nombre – Dijo Harry dudando un poco.

- Digo, es extraño. De repente, no hay malos y todo es tan perfecto. – Dijo Ron ilusionado.

- Bueno, yo no diría lo mismo. Además Voldemort está recuperando sus poderes. – Dijo Hermione más insegura aun.

- No lo creo. No me ha dolido la cicatriz, además tu viste a Voldemort hoy, da lástima. – Dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ron.

- Eso no debería ser así, necesitamos a alguien malo… que no sean las Sues por favor. – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo ellas? Son perfectas. – Dijo Ron alterándose

- Eso es lo malo, caen un poco gordas. – Dijo Hermione siendo sincera.  Justo cuando yo…

- A mi me caen bien, pobrecillas, las desgracias que les ocurren. Lo del incidente del pedo. – Harry no tardó en reir.

- Déjala, quizás se comió unos frijoles mal cocidos. ¿Ves Hermione? No son perfecta, primero se lanzan un pedo y segundo…

- ¿Una de ellas grita como una psicotica? Que normal, que encantador. – Dijo Hermione irónicamente.

Pero la situación era diferente en el resto…

- Alumnos, estamos aquí hoy reunidos. – Dijo Mary Sue Brown – Para instaurar la Orden del fénix. Yo seré la líder, soy la elegida, soy la heredera de Gryffindor.

- ¿¿¿Qué???? – Todos estaban asombrados.

- Siempre pensé que Harry sería el heredero de Gryffindor. – Dijo Hermione alterada.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Yo soy la única heredera de Gryffindor.

- Yo no sabía que Gryffindor se había acostado con prostitutas para que salieras tu como resultado. – Dijo Ginny, mientras que las demás chicas rieron.

- Algo me dice que no fue una prostituta – Dijo Neville – Hay un rumor de que fue Salazar con un vestido, parecido al de mi abuela, que por cierto Snape traía puesto cuando estaba el Boggart

            Todos siguieron riendo por el chiste, y el Profesor Snape le quito 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

- Un comentario más, y te dejaré sin puntos a tu casa Longbottom. – Dijo Snape amenazante

- ¿si? – Neville recobró todo el valor – A ver, quien quiera los negativos, le tome fotos al Snape-Boggart vestido de mujer. ¿Quién quiere una? Hasta hice un hechizo para que baile.

- Basta!!! – Dijo Mary Sue Brown – Tu idiota casi squib, no me quites el protagonismo. Profesor Snape, no se queje, al menos no dijeron aquella noche que lo descubrieron con un labial verde.

            Todos continuaron riendo, menos Snape…

- No era labial verde, era…

- Como seguía diciendo. Yo soy la fundadora de la orden del fénix. Oh Gran Orden, ayúdanos a derrotar a los magos tenebrosos, sobre todo aquellos que me puedan separar de mi Ron…

- O de mi Draco – Dijo Mary Sue Black

- O de Harry, después de todo es el protagonista y el pez más gordo. – Dijo Blonde sonriendo sosamente.

- … te lo pedimos, oh sagrada orden!! – Dijo Mary Sue Brown alzando sus manos y gritando "AMEN"

- ¿Es idea mía o vamos a rezarle una oración a la Orden del Fénix? – Preguntó Pansy algo aburrida.

- Si, creo que si… - Dijo Cho asintiendo con la cabeza, juntando sus manos. – "Oh Orden del Fénix, bendice nuestra comida…" – Pero Ginny golpeó a Cho por la nuca.

- ¿Le haces la competencia a Blonde? – Preguntó Ginny sonriente.

- Te refieres a que como soy linda y una rival difícil para Harry…

- No, por lo idiota que te comportas. Nadie va a rezarle a una Orden del Fénix. – Dijo Ginny segura. 

- Bien, los miembros de la orden serán… Mary Sue Black, Mary Sue Blonde, Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley…además de Snape

- ¿Porque ellos? – preguntó Dean Thomas

- Nosotras las Sues porque somos las protagonistas, Dumbledore porque tiene un contrato comercial, Harry y Ron son los hombres protagonistas, y Snape… ¿Quién se pondría labial verde mejor que él?

- No era labial ver. – Snape gruñó y le pegó a la mesa frustrado.

- Bueno, tendremos que derrotar a las fuerzas del mal. Nosotras unidas, salvaremos al mundo. – Dijeron las Sues danzando frente a la bola de Cristal. 

- No es por ofender, pero ellas me recuerdan a las Brujas de Eastwick… - Dijo Parvati tomada de la mano con Voldemort quien aun estaba nervioso.

- La bruja de Blair se queda corta,  – Dijo Lavender

- ¿Blair? Ella es una buena amiga, pero… tengo miedo de ella. Casi mojo mi asiento cuando vi su película – Dijo Voldemort apoyándose en el pecho de Parvati como un Bebé.

- ¿Contra quien van a luchar? La única persona mala es Voldemort y mírenlo, ustedes han dañado la historia. – Dijo Hermione levantándose del asiento.

- Ella es una bruja… Hay que quemarla!! – Dijo Mary Sue Blonde señalando a Hermione, pero todos hicieron silencio. Solo unos grillos de fondo dieron su opinión.

- Blonde, todas somos brujas. Idiota, somos brujas, de eso trata Harry Potter, de historia de Brujas. Las brujas no se queman entre ellas… - Dijo Mary Sue Black.

- Tu Granger, te reto a un duelo. Mañana en el picnic… - Todos miraron temerosos a Mary Sue Brown, mientras Hermione no parpadeó - … Luego, pelea en el barro en bikini. Todos los chicos están invitados.

- Bravo! – Dijeron los chicos.

- Bien Brown, tú así lo quisiste.

- Te deseo suerte Hermi – Dijo Voldemort sonriéndole.

            El día del picnic llegó, el picnic iba a ser en el campo de Quidditch, en el centro habían cervezas de mantequilla y una piscina de lodo. Digno de una fiesta salvaje.

- Bienvenidos a nuestro picnic – Dijo Mary Sue Black – queremos que la pasen bien aquí chicos. Draco, mi amor tienes algo que decir…

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? – Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- Si, sería un placer. Ahora quiero presten atención en 5 minutos empieza el duelo entre Mary Sue Brown y Hermione Granger hagan sus apuestas. 

            Los chicos se sentían entusiasmados, había un cuadrilatero en el centro, allí se paró en el medio Mary Sue Blonde…

- Antes de empezar el evento deportivo de hoy. Quisiera cantar el himno nacional de Estados Unidos. – Dijo la chica

- ¿Por qué el de Estados Unidos? – Preguntó Ginny impaciente.

- En las películas lo hacen, lo vi por TV. – Dijo Blonde volteando los ojos.

            Pero Neville y Colin llegaron con una guitarra y desplazaron a la Blonde… se sentaron y musicalizaron por un momento. Como era de esperar, la gente sacó sus yesqueros y sus velas.

-_ "We are the world, we are the children" _– Nevile y Colin cantaban y daban tiempo para que Hermione se preparase.

- Estoy lista – Dijo Hermione vistiéndose para la pelea, o el duelo. Llegó al cuadrilátero con su varita.

- ¿Así te presentas? – Preguntó Sue Black. No te hará falta varita, es un duelo. No exactamente, es una pelea de puños donde la gente apuesta.

- Creo que hice mal al cambiarle la cinta de dormir, por la pelea de Tyson vs. Oscar de la Hoya. – Hermione se devolvió y las chicas estaban impacientes.

- ¿Que? – Ginny gritaba – Una pelea callejera, sin magia, ni varitas, ni hechizos… que malo!

- No te preocupes, por algo tengo sangre muggle. – Hermione se puso un casco y subió a una moto.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso Hermione? – Preguntó Pansy asombrada.

- Me la facilitó Sirius Black, no te preocupes.

- Hermione, ¿puedes explicarme que haces vestida extrañamente con caso y una moto?

- Ya verán…

- Promete que no vas a cantar "Dirrty" – Dijo Cho con cara insegura.

- No, daré un golpe bajo… voy a caer bajo, para hacerla caer bajo. – Dijo Hermione subiendo a la moto y arrancando.

- ¿Qué tramará? – Preguntó Hanna Abbot

- Ojala no recite un poema – Susan Bones suspiró

- Ojala no haga un striptease – Dijo Pany

- Ojala no pase pena… - Dijo finalmente Ginny dirigiéndose al asiento de primera fila.

- Bienvenidos a este duelo sin magia, se enfrentaran dos bellezas de Hogwarts, para luego deleitarnos en una pelea en fango con bikini – Dijo Lee Jordan, el comentarista por excelencia. – Por este lado se acerca… la chica mas bella de todas, poderosa, heredera de Gryffindor, sabe levitar sola, líder de la orden del Fénix, es la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch, planea convertirse en Ministra de Magia… ella es Mary Sue Brown.

            Mary Sue Brown apareció triunfante vestida con mallas rojas y unos guantes de boxeo. Los chicos la aclamaban…

- Por el otro lado se acerca, una de las chicas más… ¿únicas? Tiene el pelo enredado, los dientes los tiene algo salidos, es una sabelotodo y… Ella es Helena. – Pero antes de que publico se aburriera de la presentación Colin Creveey aterrizó cerca de Lee y lo empujó.

- Así está mejor – Dijo Colin, mientras Neville se sentada  a su lado. – Hola a todos soy Colin Creveey, quizás me recuerden como fiel admirador de Harry, o quizás como fundador de la fundación "Las Mary Sues no tienen quien las escriba", pero hoy seré animador de este evento deportivo, que jamás haya sucedido en Hogwarts. No es el torneo de los tres magos. Es "Wizard Deathmatch", es como si mezclaran Dismissed, con Laura en América y el supe tazón de Norteamérica, obtendríamos este evento… Pero directo de la sala común de Gryffindor, llega una de las más osadas chicas que jamás piso Hogwarts, capaz de darle una cachetada a Malfoy…

- Tu lo has dicho, sangre sucia aun me duele ¿sabes? – Dijo Draco agitando su puño.

- … capaz de haber sobrevivido al ataque de un basilisco…

- Lo siento Hermi, no se que estaba pensando. – Dijo Voldy acurrucado en los brazos de Parvati.

- … soportar los insultos del Profesor Snape…

- No era labial verde – Dijo Snape al oír su nombre

- … y también por casi haber besado a Ron en el tren…

- No se supone que debieras haber contado eso Hermione – Dijo Ron enojado.

- … nos llega la mejor, la única, la especial, no se llama Helena sino… HERMIONE GRANGER! LA CHICA MAS DDIRRTY DE HOGWARTS.

- Ok, lo de "Dirrty" eso estuvo de más. – Dijo Lavender mientras Ginny cruzaba los dedos.

- Yo se, déjalo. Es Colin Creveey… - Dijo Ginny.

Hermione surgió en su moto y su casco, haciendo que el público gritara. Llegó al cuadrilátero y se quitó su casco, su chaqueta revelando sus guantes azules con las letras "R.W" y un top de boxeo con la bandera de Gryffindor y en su trasero  la bandera de Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué significa R.W? – Preguntó Cho, ya estamos de acuerdo en que Cho es algo lenta y no reacciona a tiempo.

- RONALD WEASLEY!!! – Dijeron las chicas.

- Cuando hablo de caer abajo nunca pensé que fuera hasta el fondo. – Dijo Lisa Turpin algo perturbada – Ojala no muestre el trasero, jamás volverá a ser prefecta.

- En esta ocasión, el árbitro será… directo desde Azkaban SIRIUS BLACK – Dijo Colin exaltado

- Hola chicas, Hola Hermione… - Dijo Sirius guiñándoles el ojo (Oh Sirius que lindo eres, (lagrimas)) – Quiero un juego limpio, sin trampas, den su mejor esfuerzo. 

- Eh Sirius, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Adelante

- ¿Puedo poner música mientras nos enfrentamos? La música me relaja y me da seguridad.

- Está bien. No creo que sea una violación a las normas. – Dijo Sirius sonriendo. – 1, 2, 3 que empiecen…

- Bien, música maestro – Dijo Hermione mirando a Neville. Neville sacó encargado del sonido al lado del animador principal Colin, puso una canción.

- Vamos pelo enfrizzado, ¿me vas vencer con música?, soy una hechicera poderosa y una boxeadora excelente. No me podrás ganar.- Dijo Mary Sue Brown sonriendo.

- Ya veremos. – Hermione sonrío. Al momento que Brown iba a lanzar su primer golpe, una canción extraña sonó por todo el estadio de Quidditch, Mary Sue Brown miró pálida…

- No, Paulina no. Mis orejas sangraran… Paulina Rubio no, no por favor… - Era así, la canción de "Y yo sigo aquí" de Paulina Rubio sonaba de fondo, con toda la potencia, Mary Sue Brown retrocedió confundida y se sujetó las orejas, era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles. En eso Hermione le dio un derechazo a Sue en toda la cara…

- Esto es por llamarme dientona – opto golpe sonó – esto por llamarme pelo enfrizzado, esta por quitarme a Ron… - Pero de la confusión Brown cayó encima de Hermione pegando golpes aturdida. Hermione dio su golpe final… - Esto es por venir a Hogwarts. 

            Mary Sue Brown cayó en cámara lenta y quedó en el piso, Hermione estaba triunfante.

-1…2…3. Gana Hermione Granger. – Dijo Sirius

- Jamás!!!! No lo permitiré, bruja, te voy a quemar… - Dijo Mary Sue Blonde en bikini subiendo al cuadrilátero…

- Vaya, otra pelea más. Chicos sigan haciendo apuestas. Yo me voy antes de que estas bellezas me maten. – Dijo Sirius abandonando el cuadrilátero.

- Increíble, jamás visto, Mary Sue Blonde ha retado a Hermione. – Dijo Colin comentando en el megáfono - Parece que la música de Paulina Rubio no le hace efecto a la rubia de las Sues. ¿Quién salvará a Hermione de la furia de las más retardadas de las Sues?

- Otra retardada, quizás – Dijo Ginny mirando a Cho.

- Tu enano Creveey, no soy ninguna retardada. - Mary Sue Blonde sacó su lado peligroso de Veela.

- Auxilio – Dijo Hermione corriendo asustada mientras Blonde iba tras ella dispuesta a destrozarla y a morderla – Hagan algo por mi.

- Cho, haz algo. – Dijo Pansy.

- ¿Porque yo? Mejor es que lo haga la pelirroja. – Dijo Cho observando como Blonde sacaba sus garras y su lado salvaje y brutal.

- No Cho, no es Pansy, no soy yo. Eres tú Cho, tú debes enfrentarte… - Dijo Ginny segur apoyando su mano en su hombro

- ¿Sacaste ese dialogo de la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Verdad? – Cho estaba insegura.

- Vaya, carne al sol, peleas, fango, bikini… esto se pone bueno – Dijo Ron y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

**Fin del capitulo**

¿Podrá Hermione escapar de Mary Sue Blonde? ¿Las chicas harán algo? ¿Cho comprenderá que su momento de protagonismo se puede esfumar? ¿Los chicos se darán cuenta que las malas so las Sues? ¿Dejará Voldy de sentir miedo? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo.

**Padme**: Entiendo que eso es una formula de muerte, ya ves los daños irreparables de Voldy (pobre si ya hasta me da lástima). Con respecto de matar a Ginny… veremos que hacen las Sues. Gracias `por tu valioso comentario

**Joyce**** Granger:** Que bien, porque ahora las chicas de Hogwarts le toca mucho por hacer, ¿no es lo que haría cualquier chica al verse amenazada por tanta perfección? Me halaga que te este gustando la historia que estoy haciendo.

**Melania**** Weasley:** Otra vez me mandas un review, que alegría. Un sueño erótico así puede sucederle a cualquiera, recuerda siempre cerrar la puerta con seguro. Ya verás lo que irá a pasar… Me alegra que te esté gustando.


	6. Y soy Rebelde

¿Quién iba a pensar lo exitosa que iba a resultar esta historia? Ni yo misma, la dejé al abandono por años por estar enfocada en mis otros fics y estar ocupada con la universidad. Pero creo que esta historia merece ser continuada. Ya que es divertido y es una forma muy cómica de señalar TODAS las cosas que no deberían pasar en un fic que se respete.

Comenzando con las _**Mary Sues**_ insoportables y siguiendo con otras cosas que ya veremos más adelante. Gracias a Anye Potter, Mione Grint, Carola Chan, Melania Weasley, Satsuki, Kiara Mc Gonagall, Lucky, Hanna Malfoy, Jessica Weasley, Juliette, LetticeEvansPotter, Anna-Granger, Dama Demoniaca, Arylu y R.-. Little Red Riding Hood por sus comentarios y opiniones.

**Capitulo 6****: Y soy Rebelde**

- ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó Cho.

- Cállate de una vez y ve a patearle el trasero a la rubia tonta esa. – Dijo Ginny dándole un puntapié a Cho que la dejó en el cuadrilatero. Ya Mary Sue Blonde se acercaba y Cho estaba gritando asustada, y empezó a correr. Cho bajó del cuadrilatero y fue corriendo sin rumbo, pero Mary Sue Blonde la agarró y le quitó un mechón de pelo en un tirón, en otro tirón le destrozo la camisa…

- Oh, dos mujeres peleando y desvistiéndose, Papá siempre me lo dijo… - Dijo Draco Malfoy sonriendo.

Cho y Mary Sue Blonde habían quedado en Bikini (Cho llevaba un Bikini antes que nada), las dos entraron a la piscina de fango y empezaron a empujarse a pelear a darse golpes y puñetazos.

- Esto está fuera de control. – Dijo Pansy nerviosa.

- Casi me matan. Dejé a Brown fuera!! – Dijo Hermione reponiéndose.

- Pobre Cho!!! – Dijo Voldemort abrazado a Parvati aun.

- Lo sabemos, no podemos hacer nada… - Dijo Hanna Abbot preocupada, mientras Mary Sue Blonde lanzaba a Cho al otro lado de la piscina de fango haciendo que salpicara fango a todo el público…

- Odio cuando esto pasa. – Dijo Snape cubierto todo de fango al lado de Trelawney.

- Ni lo digas querido. ¿No te gustaría revolcarte conmigo en esa piscina luego?

- Peor aun… fango afrodisíaco. – Dijo Snape corriendo de Trelawney.

Al final Cho se dio por vencida, no sin antes hacer que Mary Sue Blonde tragara barro y se ensuciara sus dientes blancos perlados. Sin contar que el barro se había atrapado en el escote de la chica y esto iba a ocasionar que más de un chico se ofreciera a limpiarlo. Las chicas se miraban entre si derrotadas. Hasta que una chica exclamó.

- ¡¡Lo tengo!!! Ya se como las vamos a vencer… - Dijo Lisa Turpin

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron las chicas.

- Debemos buscar la contraparte de las Sues… debemos buscar a los Gary Stus. – Dijo Lisa Turpin.

- Por ahora me suena bien, Voldemort no estará listo sino hasta dentro de 3 semanas… - Dijo Parvati.

- ¡¡¡Los muggles son lindos!!! – Decía Voldemort saltando como un niño pequeño.

- ¡¡¡Los muggles no son lindos, Voldemort odias a los muggles!!! ¿recuerdas? – Parvati lo sacudió para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡¡¡Les falta mucho, me inclino a la idea de los Gary Stus!!! – Dijo Ginny. - ¿Cuántos chicos muggles no pueden descubrir que son magos a los 15 años y venir a Hogwarts?

- No me parece. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Y si nosotras caemos ante los encantos de los chicos perfectos?

El picnic continuaba, para la mala suerte de Ginny y Cho, Mary Sue Blonde besó apasionadamente a Harry frente a todos sin ninguna excusa (o algún argumento creíble para justificar aquel hecho en la historia). Mas pena por Cho, quien estaba con vendaje en todo su cuerpo y Ginny tenía un tic en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué parte del plan no resultó? – Dijo Ginny enojada…

- De veras no lo se. – Dijo Pansy en tono de lamento, mientras Mary Sue Black jugaba en bikini con Draco, en el lago simulando una escena de la "Laguna Azul". Ron estaba montando escoba con Mary Sue Brown y la llevaba de paseo y los demás chicos miraban embobados lo que hacian las Sues.

Fue cuando la hora del Karaoke llegó, y todos se reunieron frente a la tarima. Las Sues habían convocado a un concurso de canto, ya que ellas cantaban muy bien (¿Qué es una mujer con buen cuerpo y protagonismo que no pueda cantar bien?)

- ¿Qué pasará esta vez? – Preguntó Cho algo adolorida

- Ya verán. – Dijo Ginny

- Parvati, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? – Preguntó Voldemort mientras se comía un dulce.

- Tommy, eso lo deberías saber. – Dijo Parvati sonriéndole a Voldemort y acariciándolo en su cabecita.

- ¿Dónde esta Tom? – Dijo Voldemort tapando sus ojos.

- Se comporta como un bebé… - Dijo Pansy mirándolo de mala manera.

- ¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!!! – Voldemort retiró las manos de sus ojos.

- ¿No es lindo? – Dijo Parvati acariciando a Voldemort y haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¿Por qué no te acuestas con él? – Dijo Ginny ácidamente, algo irritada e incomoda por tener que ver a ese Voldemort idiota y dañado mentalmente frente a ella.

- Eso es… ¡¡¡Parvati!!! – Dijo Hermione. – Debes hacer a Voldemort un hombre… enseñarle cosas de hombre: matar, odiar…

- ¿Cosas malas como poner los codos en la mesa mientras comes? Eso si es malo, los niños bueno como yo no se prestan para eso. – Dijo Voldemort sonriéndole.

- Tenemos un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre-serpiente. – Dijo Cho.

- Tu lo has dicho. – Dijo Ginny algo preocupada.

- Bueno si no les importa voy a cantar. Cuando tenía 4 años le gané a Christina Aguilera en un concurso de canto. Yo era la mejor de mi pueblo, pero mi pasado trágico me impedía ser famosa, tenía muchas cosas por curar. Esta canción va dedicada al amor de mi vida… Ron Weasley – Dijo Mary Sue Blonde en la tarima, tomó un vaso de agua y empezó a entonar…

_Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás  
Mi padre grita otra vez  
Que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz  
Con mi manera de ser...  
Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí  
Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti._

Y soy rebeldeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Cuando no sigo a los demás  
Si soy rebeldeeeeeeee  
Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebeldeeeee  
Cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebeldeeeee  
Cuando me juego hasta la piel  
Si soy rebeldeeee  
Es que quisás nadie me conoce bien. Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Yo soy rebeeeeldeeeeeeee aiiyyy

Pero una tos interrumpió la escena, Mary Sue Blonde se quedó ronca y no podía hablar bien.

- Ah, el jugo de limón con sustancias prohibidas… como me gusta pensar malvadamente. – Dijo Ginny riéndose con una risa malévola. Todos las abuchearon y Mary Sue Blonde se fue corriendo a llorar, ante semejante vergüenza pública.

- No puedo creer que esta Sue se atreviera a profanar el mundo mágico con semejante canción muggle. – Dijo Hermione algo indignada.

- Deja que las Sues conozcan el regetton, que será mucho peor para nosotros. – Dijo Ginny algo sarcastica.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas desayunaban en el comedor algo apartadas y llegó Hermione algo triste…

- Chicas, los Gary Stus están muy ocupados para venir, están en un concurso de belleza masculina. – Dijo Hermione agitando la carta que le había llegado.

- Tengo una idea mejor… ¿Por qué no consultamos a…? – Dijo Millicent pero se detuvo y fue interrumpida por Ginny.

- ¿Qué es ese olor tan delicioso? – Preguntó Ginny afinando sus narices.

- Es un olor irresistible y varonil…

- No soy yo. – Dijo Voldemort comiendo su cereal. – Me he echado una loción para que los mosquitos no me piquen.

- Es un olor sensual, es un hombre… - aspiró Pansy emocionada tratando de aspirar más que aire.

- ¿Quién ese apuesto hombre que viene con la Profesora Trelawney?

- Querido, te dije que te iba a queda bien un baño de espuma en el baño de los Profesores. – Dijo Trelawney con ojos soñadores.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que mi cabello volverá a ser grasoso? – Preguntó el hombre apuesto.

- Por ahora no. Ya que esta historia tiene desvaríos, quiero que me lleves a las mazmorras y me hagas tuya. – Dijo Trelawney al hombre quien la miró feamente.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a usted? – El hombre miraba extrañado.

- Que hombre más guapo. – Exclamaron las chicas.

- Silencio. 50 puntos menos a cada casa donde estén… - Dijo el sujeto algo cascarrabias.

- ¿Usted es profesor nuestro? ¿Desde cuando? – Dijo Hermione adelantándose.

- Deje de jugar conmigo Granger y basta de miradas.

- ¿Profesor Snape? – las chicas estaban asombradas.

- ¿Tienen algún problema conmigo…?? – Snape la miró feo, pero no causó temor entre ellas quien sonreían cada vez más.

- ¡¡Vaya!! El profesor Snape luego de bañarse, casi ni lo reconozco. – Dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

- La Profesora Trelawney pagará por esto… - Dijo Snape enojado.

- El es el nuevo plan. – Dijo Hermione – Vamos, ¿que Mary Sue no quisiera acostarse con Snape?

- Sip, eso es lo que falta por aca. – Dijo Cho lógica.

- Eso es, debemos hacer al Profesor Snape una carnada de las Sues y luego atraparlas y todos los chicos se den cuenta de… - Dijo Hermione.

- Lo perras y malvadas que son. – Dijo Pansy en un chillido de emoción.

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que el Profesor Snape aceptará trato con ustedes? – Dijo Ginny dudando.

- No me van a convencer. – Dijo Snape de malas pulgas.

Pero las chicas avanzaron hacía Snape y lo inmovilizaron con ayuda de la Profesora Trelawney.

Varios minutos después…

- Jovencitas, si estuviera en circunstancias normales les bajaria los puntos. – Dijo Snape gruñendo mientras estaba amarrado en una de las columnas en las mazmorras, pero las chicas no le importaba porque a su parecer Snape luego de bañarse se veía apuesto, de hecho su nariz era un elementro que lo hacía atractivo, su cabello sedoso brillaba y esas tunicas marcaban sus musculos…

- Eso va con usted también señorita alexandra86. – Dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la autora que escribía la historia.

- Necesitamos que incite a las Sues, usted de la noche a la mañana es el hombre más sexy de Hogwarts. – Dijo Hermione. – Necesitamos atrapar las Sues y este es nuestro último chance. ¡Vamos! A Usted tampoco le agradan esas chicas.

- Bien, ¿a cambio de que?

- De un beso. – Dijo Voldemort saltando mientras le daba un besito a Snape en la mejilla. – Jijiji Te di un besito. Ahora tienes un besito de Tommy.

- Ok, lo haré. – Dijo Snape. – Pero quiero que alejen a este ser subnormal de mi.

- Bien. – Dijeron las chicas con voz maliciosa.

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor, las chicas gritaban emocionadas y alzaban pañuelos y flores a un hombre de mirada segura, de ropas costosas y ajustadas y cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba unos lentes de sol y un paso varonil.

- ¡Hey Nenas! Ya llegué, mi moto está aparcada afuera. ¿Alguien quiere dar una vuelta conmigo? – Dijo Snape leyendo un pequeño papel que tenía en la mano. Fingiendo ser un hombre rudo y sexy (que por cierto, le faltaba mucha actitud todavía).

- No está mal. Casi me convence.- Dijo Ginny indiferente.

- Si, pero pareciese que estuviese imitando a Sirius en sus años mozos - . ¿Desde cuando Snape tiene una moto? – Dijo Hermione.

- No importa… eso es lo que le gusta a las Sues. – Dijo Parvati mientras Voldemort se abrazaba a ella.

- ¿No era más fácil pedirme a mi ser sexy? – Dijo Sirius apareciendo. – Lo mío es natural. Porque Snape imitándome, sinceramente…

- Tranquilo, esto no va durar mucho. – Dijo Ginny esperando paciente.

- ¡¡¡Profesor queremos detención!!! – Gritaba una chica acosándolo

- Profe, ¿quiere venir al concurso de camisas mojadas? – Otra chica lo sujetaba

- Quiero que me de un hijo. – Dijo otra alumna. Así cientos de jovencitas detrás de Snape y las 3 Mary Sues dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y reaccionaron.

- Sues. – Dijo Mary Sue Brown. - ¿Por qué nadie está pendiente de lo que pasa con nosotras?

- No lo entiendo. – Dijo Mary Sue Black. – Las estadísticas dicen que… Severus Snape es el hombre mas sexy de Hogwarts. Todos quieren estar con él.

- Oh, pero si es guapísimo. – Dijo Blonde enroscándose el cabello. Salió corriendo y de un empujón sacó del medio a todas las alumnas y tomó al prof. Snape de la mano.

- Oh, Profesor… usted no sabe cuanto lo admiro. Usted es tan inteligente, y esa moto que tiene aparcada afuera… yo tengo un sueño, mi sueño es tener un sueño y poder realizar mi sueño.

- Cayó en la trampa. – Saltó Ginny emocionada.

- Sip, ahora faltan las otras dos. – Dijo Hermione frotándose las manos.

- No es justo, ahora que ya me empezaba a acostumbrar. ¿Por qué las Sues no están detrás de mí? – Preguntó Harry.

- Prométeme amor eterno, mi querido Snape. – Dijo Blonde con un tono poético estúpido. – Bailemos al son de la canción. Yo haré que tu corazón olvide todo el dolor que has tenido en el pasado, por eso… baila conmigo esta canción.

- ¿Qué canción señorita Blonde? – Preguntó Snape nervioso. – Que digo… Nena, vamos a dar un paseo en mi moto. Haré que te mecer tu mundo. – Snape leía un papel parecido a un guión mal hecho. – ¿Y esta noches nos acostaremos? Hey, yo no quiero…

- Ven a mis brazos. – Mary Sue Blonde corrió a los brazos de Snape y lo besó. Oh, aquello si era realmente romántico, digno de cualquier historia romántica y melosa.

- Hey Blonde, déjanos un poco. – Decía Brown con cara de deseosa.

- Te mostraré lo que es bueno. – Dijo Mary Sue Black. Allí iban los 4, cuando se había visto aquello en Hogwarts, pues así era. Snape con 3 chicas, vestido en cueros y con una moto.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Lavender.

- Podemos jugar a los abrazos.- Dijo Voldemort.

- No, ahora no Voldy. Quizás en la noche. – Dijo Parvati muy cariñosa.

- Me encanta cuando jugamos a las peleas de almohadas y a los abrazos. Wheeee!!! – Dijo Voldemort corriendo por toda la sala.

- Tiene el cerebro de un niño de 3 años. – Dijo Hermione. – Debemos asegurar de volver a Hogwarts a la normalidad, vacunar a los chicos de las Sues, ahora que ellas están ocupadas.

Mientras tanto, ¿que es una historia de Sues si ellas no ocupan el protagonismo en la mayoría de las líneas?

- Oh Severus. – Decía Mary Sue Blonde con una vestimenta de cuero negra con el abdomen descubierto dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo (Ya sabemos que todas las Sues tienen cuerpos perfectos). – La crema de mi pastel se ha caido en mi ombligo, podrías encargarte.

- Pues límpialo tu!!! – Gritó Snape enojado quien no le gustaba recibir órdenes.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? – Preguntó Blonde.

- Nada… eh… Nena, deja que ya paso mi lengua por allí. – Dijo Snape volviendo a su personaje seductor, mientras pensaba "Maldición, esas jovencitas Granger, Weasley y toda las demás pagarán por esto".

Snape sonreía horrorosamente mientras accedía a los deseos eróticos y candentes de la chica. Mientras que Mary Sue Black hacía un streaptease y Mary Sue Brown saltaba sobre el hombre como una gata en tiempos difíciles. Miau!!!! Pero eso no era todo. ¿Qué es una historia de Sues sin…?

- Oh, esto es tan excitante y… - gemía Brown al ritmo de la musica de algún cantante de moda, lo que trae una buena pregunta. ¿Cómo hacen los magos para conocer artistas muggles?

- ¡Holas! – Interrumpió Sirius Black llegando con Remus Lupin. – Cielos! Parece que Snivellus la pasa muy bien. ¿Por qué no nos invitaste?

- Yo me encargo. – Dijo Snape dándose de importante. – Ahora váyanse de aquí.

- Vaya, mejor no interrumpimos. – Dijo Remus Lupin.

- Oh, esta es mi fantasía… - Dijo Mary Sue Black. – Hacerlo con 3 tipos, los 3 tipos mas codiciados de Hogwarts. ¡Lupin, Black! ¡Vengan aquí!!

- Alla vamos. – Dijo Sirius sin esperar dos llamados seguidos.

- Así es. Severus Snape quien se acuesta con las estudiantes la primera semana, Sirius Black quien siempre está dispuesto a todo y Remus Lupin quien tiene fama de sentimental. – Dijo Mary Sue Brown revisando una lista.- Los tenemos a todos. Sues, a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Y así la fiesta comenzó…

- Profesor Dumbledore, usted debe asumir el mando. – Dijo Hermione explicándole.

- No, las Sues han quitado el protagonismo. He perdido mi razón de existir.- Dijo Dumbledore. – Al menos en esta historia, ¿Qué he hecho yo siempre? Me ponen a reflexionar y reflexionar, estoy harto de reflexionar. Soy el mago mas poderoso de los ultimos siglos y nunca me han visto en acción. Ni siquiera puedo matar a Voldemort.

- Oh… pero eso no será por siempre. – Dijo Hermione.

- Creo que no aguanto más- Dumbledore sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a llorar. Secándose las lagrimas con las Plumas de Fawkes. – ¡¡¡Esto es triste!!!! Esas chicas han dañado la saga completa. Ahora Severus es guapo y Voldemort ya no es una amenaza. ¿Qué he hecho para que alguien dañe la historia así? NOOOO…

- Profesor, no se ponga triste.

- Me voy- Dijo Dumbledore. – Por las barbas de Merlín, creo que me voy a tomar vacaciones donde mi buen amigo Gandalf. No me esperen para la cena.

- Esto no es nada bueno. – Dijo Hermione. – Dumbledore renuncia, se acercan dias oscuros.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la justicia y el adoctrinamiento…

- Ok, Voldy. Esto es un muggle. – Señalaba Parvati a un cartel de una foto de un muggle común y corriente. – Tu odias los muggles.

- Oh, wow! Muggles. Personas sin magia, Muggles lindos! – Dijo Voldemort. – Tommy ama a los muggles.

- No, no, no… Tommy tu odias a los muggles. Los muggles… - Lavender no sabía que decirle.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Padma

- Ok, Voldy, tu odias a los muggles. Sabes porque? – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? Tommy no odia a nadie. Tommy ama a todos. Whee!!!

- Esuchame bien pedazo de idiota con cerebro de Mani, tus padres están muertos. Tu madre vivía en Afganistán cuando te dejó, pues entonces un muggle atacó Afganistán y tu madre murió pisada por una bomba nuclear. Todo por culpa de los muggles!!!

- ¿Mi mami? – Tommy empezó… que digo, Voldemort se puso triste. - ¿Dónde está mi mami?

- ¿sabes que le pasó a tu papa? Tu papa trabajaba vendiendo palomitas de maiz en la estación central. Pues un buen dia llegó un tren muggle y arrolló a tu papá. Y tu primo fue asaltado por un muggle psicopata tu otro tio fue atacado por un narcotraficante que tambien era muggle y tu abuelita fue estafada por un banquero que tambien era muggle y murió cuando se resbalo por culpa de unos zapatos de mala calidad… que tambien eran de marca muggle.

- ¿Muggles? – Decía Voldemort triste en lágrimas. – Quiero a mi mami! Quiero a mi mami.

- Las Sues son perversas, no deben oirlas. Son peores que las veelas. –Decía Pansy Parkinson a la comunidad de chicos que parecían tristes por la ausencia de las chicas.

- Eso no es todo… son malas y planean tomar el mundo. – Dijo Cho Chang como si predicara el evangelio.

- Oh, como exrañamos a las Sues. – Decía Terry Boot.

- Eran tan lindas. – Dijo Seamus abrazado a Dean.

- Ni que lo digas… - Dijo Ron suspirando.

- Chicos, ellas… - Dijo Pansy desesperanzada. – Bah! Idiotas todos. Ya no me importa que piensen, existen miles de chicas más aquí en Hogwarts. Somos normales porque nos equivocamos y fuera terrible que todas fueramos perfectas. Algún día se darán cuenta de lo que se pierden y será demasiado tarde.

- ¿eso era parte del plan? – Preguntó Cho sin entender,

- No, es que ya me harté que mi Draco ni siquiera me mire. – Gritó Pansy lanzándole una pluma.…

¿Qué pasará con las chicas? ¿Cómo regresará la normalidad a Hogwarts? ¿Qué paso en el despacho de Snape? Estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo.


	7. SOS

He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, otra actualización de la historia favorita de todos, bueno, eso no estoy segura. Mirando atrás de cómo fue que nació este fic, me doy cuenta que es más que todo una crítica a como los fics no deberían ser en uno de los aspectos que debilita a una historia: La insoportable Mary Sue.

La burla espero, no solo quede en eso. Sino que se haga entender lo ridículo que puede llegar a ser tanto las Mary Sues, como los OOC (Fuera de Personaje) (Por ejemplo el típico ejemplo de un Snape de ojos ámbar y apuesto WTF??). Si yo reeditara este fic, seguramente lo llamaría: Harry Potter y las Mary Sues: Lo que no deberías hacer en un fic. Pero nada, la historia sigue. Hoy tenemos un self-insert de mi parte, deseaba hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo, ser la protagonista y mostrarle al mundo mis poderes, además de lo bella que soy. ¡Si Señor!

**Capitulo 7. S.O.S**

En Hogwarts hacía una fresca mañana, era una secundaria normal… digo, un colegio de magia, de magia he dicho. En el colegio estaban varios grupos: los populares, los deportistas, las Mary Sues hermosas, las chicas envidiosas y los chicos tras las Sues.

- No estamos envidiosas. – Gritó Hermione Granger a la autora de la historia. – Ellas son insoportables, lelas y huecas.

- Deja la envidia Hermione. – Dijo Ron mientras iba abrazado a Mary Sue Brown, ese día cumplían una semana de novios, luego de haber roto en la indecisión de si prefería a Ron o a Seamus. – Mary Sue, el lago está precioso hoy.

- Chicas, ya nadie estudia. Hogwarts es como una secundaria estadounidense de esas que pasan en las series que todos ligan con todos, o en este caso… todos ligan a las Sues. – Dijo Ginny resoplando. – Voldemort no sirve, Dumbledore no sirve y Harry Potter el chico que vivió está tan OOC (Fuera de personaje) que no entiendo como me fijé en él. ¡Es un tarado! ¿Cómo se va a fijar en una Mary Sue?

- Ginny, deja la envidia tú también. – Dijo Ron dando otra vuelta abrazado con Mary Sue Brown. Al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer que pasear y demostrar su amor en público, todo era tan perfecto que daba piquiña.

Pero una chica poco agraciada y muy entusiasta llegó al Gran Salón para el desayuno, oh si, era Pansy y traía buenas noticias.

- ¡CHICAS! Hoy llegan, hoy llegan. – Decía Pansy emocionada.

- ¿Quiénes llegan? – Preguntó Cho dejando a un lado su desayuno frío, no estaba de ánimos.

- Los Gary Stues, los chicos más bellos y perfectos del mundo. – Dijo Pansy sin dejar de hacer gestos.

- Lo que faltaba, más personajes inútiles en esta historia carente de sentido. ¿Viviremos felices por siempre entonces? Pareciera que ahora nos toca a nosotras, moriremos por los Gary Stues y Hogwarts nunca será lo mismo. – Dijo Ginny aun molesta.

- ¡No! Será diferente, nosotras beberemos una poción para que las super cualidades de los Gary Stues no nos afecten. Los veremos tal como son, como personajes planos sin ninguna evolución o sentido. De esa forma los controlaremos para que quiten del lugar a las Sues. – Dijo Pansy riéndose perversamente.

- ¿Dónde están las pociones? – Preguntó Padma Patil

- El Profesor Snape debe traerlas.

No habían pasado cinco minutos y una música comenzó a sonar de fondo. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de repente y una moto voladora entró, todos pensaron que era Sirius Black, pero no, era un hombre alto, guapo, apuesto, de ojos ambar, cabello negro largo, vestido de cuero y la brisa levantaba su cabello de una manera sensual. Luego de dar una vuelta por los aires, aterrizó frente a la mesa donde las chicas estaban reunidas.

- Allí está el Profesor Snape. – Dijo Pansy orgullosa. – Y nos trae las pociones prometidas.

- ¿Quién necesita saber de pociones cuando eres tan guapo y viril como yo? – Dijo el hombre que aparentemente alguna vez había sido el desagradable y pelo grasoso profesor de pociones.

- ¿Eso que significa? – Ginny estaba al borde de la histeria.

- Pues, que pasé la noche con tres chicas bellisimas. – Dijo Snape sonriendo, sus dientes eran blancos perlados y sus labios gruesos e insinuativos. – No tuve tiempo de hacer la poción. Espero que se las arreglen.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Qué haremos?

- Snape Idiota. – Dijo Ginny dándole un puntapié a Snape y a pesar de que era bajita todas las chicas le miraron con respeto. – Hermanas, deberemos luchar contra el mal. Esta es nuestra batalla y debemos morir de pie.

- Pero, hey… aun hay una esperanza. – Dijo Cho. - ¿Y si vamos a donde está ella?

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó Hermione.

- La autora del fic. – Dijo Cho. – Ella sabrá que hacer, escríbanle y ella se aparecerá. Ella debe tener la solución.

- ¿La autora del fic? ¿Alexandra? – Ginny estaba desconfiada. – Lo que hacía falta otra hermosa mujer pretendiendo ser hermosa y perfecta, insertándose en su propia historia.

- Chicas, los Gary Stues ya vienen. – Dijo Hermione razonando. - Quizás sea la última vez que estemos conscientes de la verdad y de que en nuestro mundo no hay espacio para las Sues y nosotras. Debemos intentar llamarla.

- ¿Cómo llamamos a la autora? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Yo se. Le enviamos un PM via directa a su cuenta de – Dijo Cho, sabía razonar bastante bien. - ¿Qué dicen?

Las chicas comenzaron a redactar un mensaje claro y por encima de todo, muy halagador para esta servidora.

_Querida Alexandra:_

_Eres la autora de esta historia. Necesitamos tu ayuda, eres la única que puede salvarnos. Por favor, ven a Hogwarts y ayúdanos con tu suprema sabiduría y tu belleza, se la heroína de nuestra historia._

_Atentamente:_

_Las Chicas desesperadas de Hogwarts._

Aja, ese fue el mensaje privado que llegó a mi buzón. Ellas no sabían ni sospechaban como me aparecería, ellas estaban esperando en el gran salón algo nerviosas. Hasta que por fin la mismísima alexandra86 (o sea yo) abrió la puerta del gran comedor y apareció.

- ¿Es ella? – Las chicas cuchicheaban.

- ¡Es ella! – Ellas mostraban asombro por lo que veían. Ya que frente a ellas se paraba una chica de más o menos 20 años, que medía 1,80 m, contextura delgada, cabello negro desordenado y con horquetillas y algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ahora dediquemos un párrafo más a describir al self-insert de la autora.

Sus ojos eran negros, no había rastros de colores extraños como violeta o vinotinto, su rostro mostraba sorpresa al verse dentro de Hogwarts. Casi no tenía busto e iba vestida como una muggle, y si ustedes se esperaban que la autora hiciera un self-insert poniéndose cualidades extraordinarias y usando ropa ajustada provocativa, están muy equivocados.

- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? Bonita decoración. – Dijo la chica frente a ellas, la autora Alexandra parecía estar divertida. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camisa morada de Mafalda, aparentemente había sido despertada a mitad de la noche. Sus zapatos eran unas pantuflas de conejitos. – No podía dormir, así que me puse a revisar el internet. He recibido un mensaje de ustedes, pensé que era un review pero era un mensaje de auxilio. ¿Todo bien?

- Tú no puedes ser la autora, estás desarreglada y mal vestida. – Dijo Pansy con desprecio. – Mírate, estás despeinada y no luces bonita, ni siquiera tienes un escote provocativo.

- A ver, escribo horas frente a la computadora muchos fics. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿A una modelo en Bikini con grandes senos intentando ser un personaje de Harry Potter?

- Pensaba que al menos tendrías el cabello lacio por la cintura y con destellos dorados. – Dijo Cho.

- Ehm… no. – Dijo Alexandra. - ¿Ustedes quien pensaban que era yo? Soy una autora de fics y estudiante ocasional de biología, si hubiese querido ser modelo no estaría escribiendo esta historia… El primer paso para derrotar a una Sue es… reescribir la historia y hacer a las Sues personajes humanos, con profundidad y evolución. Que las Sues sean humanas y cometan errores, como todos nosotros. Otro paso importante es NO perder el tiempo detallando que tan bien se visten las personas y sus apariencias. Ustedes tienen el poder de transformar esta historia.

- Tú eres nuestra última esperanza. – Dijo Hermione. – Debes ayudarnos.

- Oh no, claro que no. Esta historia se llama _"Harry Potter y el las Mary Sues"_, yo soy la autora y no tengo participación en la historia. ¿Acaso ustedes han visto a Rowling infiltrada en alguna de sus historias? ¡NO!

- Tu escribiste esto, tu debes arreglarlo.

- Danos alguna pista. – Dijo Cho. – Algo útil para vencer a las Sues.

- Tú puedes ayudarnos. – Dijo Hermione. – Tú escribes la historia, escribe algo de utilidad para nosotras. Algo como "Las sues murieron de una tos misteriosa"

- Eso es muy cruel. – Dijo Alexandra. – Tú eres inteligente Hermione, piensa en algo. Es tu momento de brillar.

- Esta mujer no nos va a ayudar. – Dijo Ginny de malas pulgas. – Dejenla ir. No vamos a obligarla.

- ¡Ánimos! Lo están haciendo bien. Solo les daré una pequeña ayuda. A ver… - Alexandra pensaba. De repente un cajón cayó del cielo. Era de madera y dentro había pequeños frascos con pociones. – Espero que eso ayude, son las pociones que Snape-Stu debió haber hecho. Estas Mary Sues han causado más estragos de los que creí cuando empecé a escribir la historia hace 4 años. Cielos. ¿Quieren que les hable que he hecho durante esos cuatro años?

- No, lárgate de aquí. – Dijo Ginny,-. Gracias por nada.

- Vaya, que ruda. Ojala fueras así en los libros de Rowling. – Dijo Alexandra. – Me caes bien niña. Bueno chicas, cuídense. Las estaré observando. Voy a seguir durmiendo. Adiós.

Las chicas se apresuraron a abrir las cajas y beber las pociones, los Gary Stu llegarían en cualquier momento. Pero las horas pasaron y se hizo la hora de la cena, no había ningun rastro de los Gary Stu. Las chicas fueron a cenar, otro dia más de rutina atrapadas en la misma dimensión de las Sues.

- Una vez monté un unicornio. Puedo hablar con los animales. – Dijo Mary Sue Blonde. – Pero luego descubrí que estaba sola, y necesitaba de atención. Mi corazón necesita algo para reconfortarse.

Los chicos suspiraban con las historias de las Mary Sues de turno, y Snape siempre las consolaba con un gran abrazo. Incluso Voldemort las aplaudía cuando alguna de ellas terminaba de contar alguna de sus historias conmovedoras.

- Otro dia en el infierno. – Dijo Ginny jugando con la cena.

- Ni que lo digas. – Dijo Hermione.

Pero en ese momento, las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a encender. Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, un chico de más o menos 20 años apareció, su cabello era rubio platinado, sus ojos azules y su túnica era morada. Su sonrisa era cautivadora y sus dientes brillaban.

- He oído que alguien me busca. – Dijo el chico. – He venido de muy lejos, tras la muertes de mis padres, perro, gatos y el jardín de hortalizas que tenía en casa, pensé que sería bueno recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras. Mi nombre es Stuart, Gary Stuart Edward Albus Sirius Oldman Roberto Pomfrey de las Acacias III, pero mis amigos me dicen Gary Stu.

- ¡SI! Estamos salvadas. – Gritaron las chicas entusiastas abrazándose.

- Es un cuero este tipo. Lástima que su cabeza es una palomita de maiz. – Dijo Pansy. – Aunque yo necesito que alguien me quiera y…

- Es un Stu, es una Sue en masculino. – Dijo Ginny advirtiéndole. – Es un idiota. Seguro…

- Para quienes no lo saben, yo descubrí los 20 usos de la sangre de Dragón. – Dijo Gary sonriendo. – Además de enfrentarme con 10 vampiros la noche que mis padre murieron.

- El hijo perdido de Lockhart. – Dijo Ginny bufando.

- Oh, ¡papi! Hermoso hombre. – Dijo Mary Sue Black. Salió corriendo hacía él. Pero Mary Sue Brown le metió un puntapié y corrió hacía Gary Stu.

- Es mío. – Dijo Brown. – Yo lo vi primero.

- Yo soy la más hermosa, es mio. – Dijo Blonde sacando a flote sus habilidades de Karate.

- ¡Tranquila nenas! Hay suficiente para todas. – Dijo Gary guiñando un ojo.

- Sues, ¿ya no quieren a su papi Severus? – Snape estaba extremadamente arreglado.

- No. – Dijeron las tres Sues en coro. - ¡Gary! Ven aquí… ¡Gary!

Snape frunció el entrecejo y su labio tembló, con resignación se levantó de su asiento privilegiado y se fue a las mazmorras muy triste. Los chicos de Hogwarts quedaron tristes al ver que las Sues ya no buscaban llamar s atención y estaban enamoradas de Gary Stu.

- Tan cerca que estuve de tener mi noche romántica. – Dijo Ron. – Oh vaya…

- Debemos hacer algo. – Dijo Harry.

- Es cierto, debemos recuperar a las Sues de las manos de ese idiota hueco.

- Ese idiota hueco es la parte masculina de las Sues. – Dijo Pansy. – Ahora ya saben como nos sentimos nosotras todo este tiempo desde la llegada de las Sues. Ignoradas, perdidas, solas. Hasta tuve aliarme con la sangre sucia de Granger.

- ¿Quién? – Draco preguntó.

- Nosotras, por supuesto.

- No, ¿quién te pregunto? – Draco estaba aburrido y fastidiado.

- Creo que tengo un plan para recuperar el amor de las Sues. – Dijo Harry. – Ellas valen la pena, realmente son especiales. ¿Quiénes se unen a mi?

- ¡Nosotros! – Gritaron los trescientos muchachos de Hogwarts en filas.

- Venceremos a Gary Stu y esta noche cenaremos en el infierno, ¡espartanos! – Gritó Harry tomando en sus manos la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¡Alto! ¡Alto! – Ginny hizo que todo se paralizara. – Esto es inaudito. NO es posible que Harry sea tan patético. El Harry que yo conocía no iba a ver películas de acción a cines muggles como para recordar y aprenderse escenas de películas como 300 o Troya. No, Harry no es así.

- Tienes razón. Los chicos están enfermos. Tienen el virus de la Mary Sue, así que cuando las Sues estén derrotadas, los lectores estarán felices mientras que los chicos llorarán desconsolados. – Dijo Hermione.

- Voy a escribirle otro correo a Alexandra. – Dijo Ginny frotando sus puños. – Ella tiene que arreglar esto.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Arylu:** Realmente son cuatro años, luego que empecé a sacar bien las cuentas. Como pasa el tiempo (Usando emoticons, se que estoy pecando). Pero aquí voy.

**Dani!!:** Hola Danii, me alegra que te guste mucho. Espero actualizar más seguido.

**Goddes of Water5:** ¡Vaya! Que honor que te gusten mis historias. Gracias por dejarme el review entonces :). Una venezolana más por aquí, que alegría encontrar gente de mi país. No te preocupes, ya veremos que suceden con las fantasías de Hermione. Un besote, saludos.


End file.
